Diamond Academy
by animewarrior519
Summary: Kurosaki Karin has to transfer to a rich kid Academy but what will happen there? Love? Heartbreak? Both? Read and find out. Hitsukarin & Anti-Hitsuhina. Please review.
1. Welcome to the Academy

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Academy

Karin hated her life, she just did. It was normal for her, a sixteen-year-old, to dislike times in her life but right now she _hated _her life because of what her father was making her do. He was making her go to Diamond Academy. Can you believe it! He was actually making her go to some rich snobby school for the rich and snobby not for regular people like her.

Karin sat in the passenger seat of the car. She had to spend her Saturday in a car no less. She could feel her suitcases bumping up and down behind her. She looked down at the brochure as if hoping it would burst into flames from her glare. But, unfortunately, it didn't.

She still couldn't believe she had to go. It wasn't even the fact that she would be surrounded by rich kids all day and night for two years but rather the fact she wouldn't be able to protect Yuzu for those two years. Yuzu was her other half, her yin. Now she had to leave her behind because of her father, who would let her go to an Academy that was across the country but wouldn't let her have a freakin' car of her own.

"Why do I have to go again?" asked Karin.

"Because it's a great opportunity" Isshin replied.

"Like I care about opportunities" grumbled Karin.

"You should" said Isshin. Karin rolled her eyes.

Soon, they were in front of the school. Karin began unpacking her stuff while Isshin went down a list of rules for her to follow while he's gone.

"No wild partying when you're supposed to be studying"

"I know, dad"

"No skipping classes"

"I know, dad"

"And no boys because you know they are only after your-"

"Alright, dad! I get it!" shouted Karin as she finished unpacking her things.

"Fine, fine, you know it's only because I worry about you" he said before going into complete girly idiot mode.

"I LOVE YOU, KARIN-CH-"

But Karin quickly silenced him with a punch in the face.

"Dumb goat-chin" she muttered before stalking off, suitcases in hand.

She walked through the halls of the female dormitory. When she finally found the office she walked in without knocking and there eating a huge bowl of rice was the female dorm leader, Karin knew this from the picture in the brochure. She looked down to the name plate on her desk to see the name 'Shihoin Yoruichi'.

"Um... Shihoin-san" said Karin. This caused Yoruichi to look up in surprise. She then placed her lunch down and then paid Karin her full attention.

"And you are…?" she asked.

"Kurosaki Karin" Karin replied.

"Oh right! You're that kid genius that's supposed to be coming today" she remembered before gliding over to her filing cabinet and pulling out Karin's schedule. She then went to another room to get Karin's uniform and dorm key. Karin thanked her before leaving to find room #385.

Karin finally found her room so she unlocked the door and the first thought was that she had accidentally gotten a boy's room by mistake. Half the room was covered in poster of world famous boxers and half the floor had clothes strewn about. The other half of the room was, quite frankly, blank. Karin then saw a girl come out of what she assumed to be the bathroom. The girl had spiky raven hair and a muscular build.

"Uh…hi?" greeted Karin causing the girl to look at her in surprise. Once the shock washed over her face she smiled.

"Hey, you must be the new girl right?" she asked. Karin nodded. Once the girl was done drying her hair with a towel and putting on some clothes she held out a hand.

"Name's Arisawa Tatsuki, but you can call me Tatsuki-sempai" she said with a warm smile. Karin threw her suitcases on her bed and shook Tatsuki's hand.

"Kurosaki Karin" said Karin proudly.

"Good to meet you. So… what's your schedule like?" asked Tatsuki. Karin handed Tatsuki her schedule and Tatsuki nearly fainted.

"What?" asked Karin in alarm.

"You have so many A-classes" Tatsuki gasped.

"A-classes?" asked Karin confused.

"Yeah, here at Diamond Academy we have a system. D-classes are for below average classes, I luckily have none of these. C-classes are for on average classes, I have three of these. B-classes are for advanced classes, I have two of these. Lastly, there are A-classes which are for like the little geniuses, I'm proud to say I have one of these" Tatsuki explained.

"Oh, well that's cool, I guess" said Karin before looking at her schedule:

Subject/Class:

Math/A

Language Arts/A

English/B

Science/A

PE/B

History/A

Tatsuki was right; Karin really did have a lot of A-classes. Karin just put the schedule on her new dresser and began to unzip her suitcase.

"Want some help?" Karin heard Tatsuki ask.

"Sure" Karin answered. Soon, they were done putting clothes in drawers and began on tacking Karin's soccer posters on the wall.

"So Tatsuki-sempai, what are you rich for? No offense" asked Karin.

"My dad loves boxing and so do I so my dad has fifty percent of every boxing company: Boxing gear, Boxer owners, and Even boxing stadiums" explained Tatsuki as she continued to tack posters on the wall. Karin's jaw dropped. It didn't take a math wiz to know Tatsuki's family was loaded.

Once they were done Karin looked from her side of the room to Tatsuki's side. She realized they were very different and very alike at the same time. Karin knew she would grow to love her new roommate.

"Alright, now put on your good jeans and shirt" said Tatsuki.

"Uh, why?" asked Karin before walking towards her dresser.

"Because I'm going to show you a real Diamond Academy welcome" she answered.

"Sounds fun" Karin replied.

"Oh believe me, it will be" assured Tatsuki.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Please review.**


	2. A Real Welcome

**This is the second chapter of Diamond Academy; I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Great Escape by Boys like Girls :'(**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 2- A Real Welcome

Karin slipped into Tatsuki's car, a silver nissan murano, in a red spaghetti string tank top that showed off her curves and jeans that had rips where the knee should that made her look bad-ass. She also wore black converse sneakers. They finally got to the place they were supposed to be going.

"A club?" asked Karin.

"Not necessarily. It is a club, but only for Diamond Academy kids. It's called Club Clear, as in clear diamond. Anybody who's anybody goes here" said Tatsuki as they waltzed up into the club. They had to show their ID's to the man guarding the door of the club.

When they got in, all Karin could see was snobby rich girls dress as sluts. Everywhere you looked you saw girls dancing in several sizes too small. This however didn't bother Karin much. She had seen a lot of gory things in her life, so hormonal teenage girls just meant that she would have classmates that weren't as prim and proper as they may seem.

Karin just stayed in the corner most of the time. She wasn't exactly a party girl when she didn't know anyone. Anyhow, she wasn't looking for anyone to buddy up with at parties. She looked at everyone, besides Tatsuki, not as friends but just as classmates she might be partnered up with on class projects. Then Tatsuki came over.

"Havin' fun?" asked Tatsuki.

"Not really" replied Karin.

"Then watch this" said Tatsuki pointing her thumb towards the stage. Karin looked up to the stage and saw four guys on different instruments. One guy was completely bald and sitting behind the drums. Another with spiky hair and a tattoo of the number 69 was holding a base guitar. There was this other guy with long purple hair that sort of looked like a girl on the keyboard. Then there was the one in the front part of the stage with spiky white hair and sea green eyes. He had a lead guitar that was hooked up to amplifiers.

"Alright everyone we are the Rock Souls. Are you ready to rock?" asked the one on lead guitar. As a response multiple girls screamed.

"They're a rock band from the Academy" informed Tatsuki.

"Hmm… I didn't think a high and mighty Academy would have a rock band" replied Karin over the screams.

"Yeah, well you see the guy in the front on lead guitar?" she asked. Karin nodded.

"Well he's Hitsugaya Toushirou; He's your regular 'most popular guy in school' type. All the girls love him. He wanted to be unique though so he started himself a band" said Tatsuki.

"How do you know all this?" asked Karin.

"You have to know anything and everything to survive in this school. Plus you see the guy with the tattoo of a 69 on his cheek?"

Karin nodded once again.

"Well, he's my boyfriend" she explained. Karin then heard the music begin to play.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
all our belongings __in shopping carts  
it's goodbye  
but we got one more night  
lets get drunk and ride around  
and make peace of an empty town  
we can make it right_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway  
watch it burn  
let it die  
'cause we are finally free  
tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives  
it's so good to be by your side  
we'll cry  
but we won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll thinks it's just 'cause we're young  
and we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway  
watch it burn  
let it die  
'cause we are finally free  
tonight_

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing  
tonight_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
we'll make the great escape  
we won't hear a word they say  
they don't know us anyway_

_watch it burn  
let it die  
'cause we are finally free  
tonight_

When their song was over, Karin couldn't believe it. They were actually good, really good in fact; especially the boy in the front, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Karin was actually happy they came and was a little sad when they left.

"So what did you think?" asked Tatsuki as they were driving back to the dorms.

"I think I might like it here, if just a little" said Karin seeing Tatsuki with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, but you'll hate it after the first time you see your classes" said Tatsuki as Karin began to worry about the day tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, that was the second chapter, sorry it was so short. Wait till you get to see Karin's first day of school. Please review.**


	3. First Impressions

**This is the third chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you enjoy it and don't think that this story is a disappointment to all Hitsukarin kind (Low self-esteem).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 3- First Impressions

Karin awoke to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. She clicked it off and remained in bed.

"Rise and shine" she heard Tatsuki say.

"Go away" grumbled Karin.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sempai?" asked Tatsuki as she forcibly pulled her out of bed.

"Uuuuuugh" groaned Karin. Karin then slowly walked into the bathroom with her uniform.

She came out in a white dress shirt and black tie. Over the tie and shirt was a silver blazer and she also wore a matching silver skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. She even wore black dress shoes with white knee-high socks.

"Wow! You look good in our uniform" commented Tatsuki.

Karin ran a hand through her waist length black hair. She had meant to get it cut last summer but the hairstylist insisted on making it wavy so Karin just left her store and left her hair long. It was so long that Karin even had a piece hanging over her right eye that she only pushed back when she needed to read something, she left it there most of the time though because it made her feel more dark and unapproachable, something she definitely wanted to be in this school.

"Let's just go already" complained Karin as she grabbed his messenger bag.

"Sure, sure" said Tatsuki as she walked out of the room fully dressed with Karin right behind her. As they walked through the halls Karin couldn't help but to feel stares all over her, she could even hear the whispering.

"Hey look, there she is"

"I hear she was transferred her on a academic scholarship"

"I hear she's got four A-classes"

"I bet she thinks she'll fit in here. Hah!"

"Pay them no mind" said Tatsuki.

"Yeah, easier said then done" Karin replied. Tatsuki shrugged.

"Alright Karin, your classes are on the second floor. Mine's are on the third because I'm older than you." She explained.

"Okay" said Karin as they climbed up the stairs.

"Well, this is it. Try to make a good first impression" said Tatsuki.

"We'll see" said Karin.

"Stay by your fourth period's door and we'll go to lunch together, alright?" asked Tatsuki. Karin nodded. They then went there separate ways.

* * *

Karin walked to her math class. Her teacher made her stay outside before inviting her in to introduce herself in front of the class. She walked in, laid back on the chalkboard, crossed her arms over her chest, and made it look like she was a rebel.

"Everyone this is our newest student, Kurosaki Karin" introduced the teacher, Ukitake Juushiro.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask her?" Ukitake-sensei asked. To Karin's dismay multiple hands went up.

"Yes, you there"

"Where are you from?" she asked in a rude manner. Karin, just from her left eye, glared at her.

"The other side of Japan" Karin said cockily.

"What business do you have?" asked another.

"My family owns a medical clinic" Karin answered. This caused multiple giggles across the room which made Karin a little irritated. Sure, her family had a small business, but they were proud of it.

"Alright, one more" stated Ukitake-sensei. One kid raised his hand, and to Karin's surprise it was the boy from the band the other night, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya-san" called Ukitake-sensei expectantly.

"You don't belong here, and you never will. Why don't you just leave know?" he asked with cold eyes. Karin just smirked.

"Because unlike most people in this school, I actually have a brain. Might as well use it" I responded with eyes that were cocky and smug. The white-haired teen gave me a cold glare.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Kurosaki-san, please take that seat over there" instructed Ukitake-sensei. I nodded silently and grabbed the seat over by the window. I stared out of that window most of the class.

* * *

Soon that class was over and I could here even more whispers than before.

"I bet she thinks she's a know-it-all"

"Just because she's smart doesn't make us stupid"

"She's such a bitch"

"Hitsugaya was right, she doesn't belong here, and she never will"

Karin was only slightly hurt by some of those words. She soon got over it as she got to many different classes. Soon it was lunch period, so like Tatsuki asked Karin stayed by her door. Not long after Tatsuki came up to her.

"So, how's your day been so far?" she asked.

"Great" grumbled Karin. Tatsuki looked at her worriedly.

"It was that bad?" she asked.

"Well, in science my teacher, Kurotsuchi-sensei, really freaked me out. In English my teacher, Kuchiki-sensei, is super strict. In language arts class my teacher, Soi Fon-sensei, was almost nice until she made me do a paper on how I feel about my first day of school for homework. Oh, and in math that rocker kid, Toushirou, was such an arrogant brat!" explained Karin as they began walking to the lunch hall.

"Hitsugaya-kun's always hard on the new kids. Don't worry the first day is always the worst" replied Tatsuki.

"I hope your right, because so far this is a horrible first impression" grumbled Karin. Toushirou, whom was behind them, couldn't help over hearing the last part of their conversation.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black…" he muttered.

* * *

**That was the third chapter of Diamond Academy and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. A New Challenge

**This is the forth chapter of Diamond Academy. Now before we get on with the story I want to tell you where I got some of the stuff for my story:**

**Karin coming to Diamond Academy on an academic scholarship- Haruhi from ouran high school host club**

**Toushirou being arrogant- Natsume from Gakuen Alice**

**Toushirou being in a rock band- my own genius!**

**I just wanted you all to know where some of these ideas were coming from, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 4- A New Challenge

It was still her first day when Karin, now in a PE uniform, walked outside to join the rest of the Academy students and she was thankful that Tatsuki was in that class. Soon after, the teacher came out and Karin's jaw dropped. The teacher was huge and bulky with spiked up hair.

"Who is that?" asked Karin.

"Well that's the coach Zaraki-sensei" said Tatsuki before pointing at his shoulder where Karin now saw a pink haired girl that looked about the age of 7. "And that's Zaraki-sensei's daughter, Yachiru. She likes to call herself the assistant coach, though".

"Isn't it dangerous to have a kid around like that?" asked Karin.

"Nope, Zaraki-sensei always knows where she is even if she's not nearby. If anything bad were to happen to her Zaraki-sensei would come before it happened and beat anyone who had anything to do with her almost getting hurt, we call it the ultimate father-daughter bond" explained Tatsuki. Karin nodded understandingly.

"Alright chumps and chumpets, now as I've been told to tell you about soccer tryouts next week, but I'm sure no ones interested in that" he informed.

"Karin, whatever you do, don't say-"

"I'm interested" Karin stated causing most to look at her with a surprised face. Others just snickered as they knew what was to happen next.

"-that" sighed Tatsuki.

"What?" asked Karin as Zaraki smirked wildly which didn't really scare Karin that much.

"You're the new girl, right? What's your name?" he asked.

"Kurosaki Karin" stated the 16-year-old proudly. She had seen to many gruesome things in her day to be afraid of this guy.

"Well, Kurosaki, show me what you got. Try to make a goal past Nobuyuki" he ordered as he threw her a soccer ball. He then made Nobuyuki go to the goal, saying that if really was the best player on their soccer team then he would be able to not let a ball past him.

Karin held the ball confidently in her hand as she looked at everyone behind her. They all looked at her cockily, probably thinking she was going to get humiliated. Tatsuki, on the other hand, was just worried.

Karin then began bouncing the ball on her knee as Nobuyuki finally made it to the soccer goal.

"You know, you could have just hit it in while he was walking, right?" informed Zaraki.

"I do, but my father taught me never to take advantage of an unsuspecting person even if that person is your opponent" said Karin as she began to dribble towards Nobuyuki.

"Your father must be a real idiot" stated Nobuyuki.

"No, he's a doctor who treats everyone fairly" said Karin as she angrily used her curve kick. It was her secret weapon, but she thought now was a perfect time to use it. See, it was a like a curveball when a person plays baseball, so when Nobuyuki thought it was going right the ball did a loop and went in on the left side of the goal.

Everyone was in shock at what they just saw. Even Nobuyuki couldn't believe it and he was right in front of the ball. Zaraki smirked slyly.

"Well done, Kurosaki! I guess I'll be seeing you at tryouts next week" he called. Karin just looked back at him with determination in her eyes and nodded.

"Karin that was awesome" said Tatsuki as she gave Karin a high-five.

"Thanks Tatsuki" said Karin happily.

"You cheated"

Karin swiftly turned around to see Nobuyuki glaring angrily at her.

"You cheated, I know you did" stated Nobuyuki.

"Of course I did" she said sarcastically.

"You did, I know it. I'll make sure you don't get on my team. It would be better if we didn't win by cheating!" yelled Nobuyuki. Now Karin was mad.

"Look, I have been playing soccer for 7 years so how dare you accuse me of cheating you spoiled brat" said Karin emotionlessly. Of course she was fuming on the inside but having an emotionless face would affect him more.

After that, Karin pretty much just walked away from him. She and Tatsuki had better things to do than listen to a winy brat all day.

* * *

"Welcome Kurosaki" said Karin's history teacher, Komamura Sajin.

"Thanks, Komamura-sensei" said Karin. Komamura told Karin to sit in a chair that was indeed close to a window, but it was also next to a Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Alright class now lets start with todays lesson" instructed Komamura.

Soon, the class was paying attention to what Komamura said until he was called out of the class room to have a word with their principal, Yamamoto. When he left he allowed the class to talk but this was of no intrest to Karin since she had no one to talk to.

"Hey, new girl"

Karin turned her head to see the voice had come from none other than Toushirou.

"What?" questioned Karin.

"I heard about what happened in your gym class and quite francly I am not impressed" he stated. Karin then turned to the window.

"Rumors are nothing but trash to me. Don't think I want you to be impressed by them because if I did I would have done what I did in gym right in front of your face, Toushirou" Karin replied.

"Don't call me Toushirou, new girl" he stated before becoming bored in their conversation.

Karin just shrugged before the teacher came back and continued with the lesson.

* * *

Soon Karin was back in her dorm, and practicly dead on her bed.

"I told you the first day is always rough" said Tatsuki as she sat on Karin's bed right beside her.

"Yeah, but I thought you were exaggerating" groaned Karin causing Tatsuki to chuckle. Then a thought popped into Karin's head.

"Hey Tatsuki, can you take me to the mall tomorrow evening?" asked Karin.

"Sure, but why?" asked Tatsuki.

"I need to get better equipment if I'm going to get on the soccer team" eplained Karin.

* * *

**Well that was the forth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned because in the next chapter Hinamori comes along and it's not going to be pretty. Please review.**


	5. The Truth Hurts

****

This is the fifth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 5- The Truth Hurts

Karin woke up the next day a little bit more energized than before. She then got up and did her regular morning rituals. By the time she was done Tatsuki was awake and waiting so they could walk to class together.

"So are you sure your ready for eating lunch on your own today?" asked Tatsuki in a fake-motherly tone.

"Just as sure as you're a morning person. Now explain to me why we can't eat lunch together" replied Karin.

"Because Shuuhei is incredibly needy" she explained in a tiresome voice causing Karin to chuckle.

They soon walked to the front of the school which was probably a 4 minute walk from the dorms. Karin eyes actually bugged out at the scene she saw. There was the white haired boy but his lips were connected to a girl with long black hair. Soon their lips disconnected and they went off to class hand in hand and Karin may have been mistaken but she thought she saw him actually smile.

"Who was that?" asked Karin still in shock that such a white-haired silent boy could even have a girlfriend.

"That would be Hitsugaya-san's girlfriend, Hinamori Momo" said Tatsuki as they continued walking.

"Hinamori Momo, were have I heard of that name before?" thought Karin out loud.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've already heard of her, she's the captain of the swim team, the volleyball team, and the captain of the sluts" said Tatsuki in a sour tone.

"Mind elaborating on that last one?" asked Karin.

"Shuuhei told me that she flirted with him at a band rehearsal once. So I went up to her and she admitted it" explained Tatsuki angrily.

"Does Toushirou know this?" asked Karin.

"No, I couldn't tell him because Hinamori runs the highest business in this school, Hinamori Industries. You heard of it?" questioned Tatsuki. Karin thought for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"You mean all those cars companies, cruise ship companies, and airline companies" said Karin in amazement.

"Yep, Hinamori industries are the bases of all transportation. Anyway, she threatened to put my dad's business into bankruptcy" said Tatsuki.

Karin didn't like this girl one bit.

* * *

Soon Karin was in her last class of the day and she was incredibly thankful when it ended. She then began walking to her dorm. And she saw a piece of paper on her desk and Tatsuki's keys on it. Karin took the keys and read the piece of paper.

_Dear Karin,_

_Shuuhei was being needy again so I can't drive you. Here are the keys so you can go by yourself, don't get a single scratch on my baby. See ya when you get back!_

_Tatsuki_

Karin smiled before changing into normal clothes. She now wore denim jeans that overlapped the tongue of her black converse sneakers. She also wore a black rhinestone belt and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

Karin then shoved her keys in her pocket and walked to the school parking lot.

* * *

Karin now walking through the mall after getting the stuff she needed from the sport store. As she looked around she saw one of Yuzu's favorite stores was having a sale. Karin, thinking she might as well get a gift for her twin, went into the store.

As she walk in she saw none other than the white-haired teen she had just saw in her previous class. She shook her head mentally and continued towards the sundress section. As she skimmed through Toushirou walked over to the same section.

"What are you doing here, new girl?" he asked as he scanned the section.

"What does it look like?" asked Karin sarcastically mostly focused on getting something nice for her sister.

"It looks like your following me" he stated. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Nope, just getting a gift for my sister Toushirou" Karin replied calmly.

"I thought I told you not to act so familiar with me" he commented and again Karin shrugged.

"Are you looking for something in particular, sir?" asked one of the employee girls whom happened to be younger than the two.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend" he told the employee.

"Oh! I'm sure Hinamori-san would want something like that" said Karin as she pointed to the lingerie section. Toushirou then glared harshly at the girl.

"What exactly are you implying, new girl?" seethed Toushirou. The little employee decided to slip away while she had the chance.

"What I'm implying, Toushirou is that your girlfriend is a whore" said Karin with no fear in her face. Toushirou on the other hand was fuming.

"Seems to me like your more jealous of her actually being liked in the Academy" argued Toushirou. Karin just rolled her eyes. She then walked over to him and pulled him down by his shirt so they would be face to face.

"Toushirou listen to me! If it acts like a duck, smells like a duck, and quacks like a duck, what is it?" said Karin before letting go of him and just walking out of the store without getting a dress for her sister.

* * *

Karin walked into her dorm to see Tatsuki lying on her bed doing homework. Karin closed her door behind her causing Tatsuki to look up at her.

"Hey! Here are your keys, without a single scratch on your car I might add" said Karin as she tossed Tatsuki her keys. Tatsuki caught them and put them on her desk.

"So how was the mall?" asked Tatsuki.

"It was very… eventful" replied Karin.

"Good" stated Tatsuki cheerfully.

* * *

Toushirou still thinking about what the new girl in school had said he found himself tossing and turning. He just couldn't go to sleep so he got up and slid on his robe and walked to the girl's dormitory. He then walked to Momo's room and was about to knock until he heard two voices on the other side of the door. He then twisted the handle of see the door was already unlocked.

He opened it slowly and almost gasped at what he saw. Right in front of him was Momo making out with that guy from his English class, Kira.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Toushirou grabbing the couples attention, breaking them up.

"Toushirou, what are you doing here?" asked Momo in surprise.

"Better question: what is he doing here?" asked Toushirou in fury pointing at Kira.

"Toushirou-kun, this isn't what it looks like" started Momo, getting up and walking over to him.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like. Damn it, she was right, you are a whore" said Toushirou before walking out closing the door behind him.

"Toushirou, wait!" called Momo. Toushirou stopped but did not turn.

"Do you know what the saddest part of this is?" asked Toushirou.

"Toushirou…" said Momo.

"The saddest part was that I actually loved you and thought you felt the same" he said coldly before walking away leaving a guilty Hinamori.

* * *

**Well that was the fifth chapter of Diamond Academy I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	6. Bad Endings To Bad Breakups

**This is the sixth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you adore it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 6- Bad Endings To Bad Break-ups

Karin walked into her first class the next day to see that Toushirou wasn't there. She went on with her day as normal as possible but she still wondered what happened and why he wasn't there to verbally harass her. As Karin walked down the hall she began to pick-up an interesting conversation.

"So did you hear about Toushirou and Hinamori-san?"

"No, what happened?"

"Toushirou totally caught Hinamori cheating on him last night"

"What?! No way!"

"Way, a friend of my mine heard them talking outside her dorm"

"Wow, poor Toushirou… let's go see if we can catch him on the rebound!" they sprouted before running to where they probably thought Toushirou was.

Karin stood there and leaned up against the wall of the hallway.

"I hate being right" she muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

For the rest of the week Toushirou didn't show up to any of his classes, not Ukitake's nor Komamura's. Karin was actually starting to get a little worried but at the same time she understood his actions.

He was hurt and everyone knew thanks the news that had now spread around the entire school. She realized that he's not just skipping classes, but is rather hiding from everyone and everything around him. He probably thinks that by doing this it will numb out the pain and hurt, Karin knew this for she had seen the same thing when it was the day before the anniversary of her mother's death and Ichigo would lock himself in his room and wouldn't even go to school.

She just hoped Toushirou would not stay in his dorm for eternity.

* * *

Toushirou sat in his room thinking about what he had been thinking about for the entire time he hadn't left his room. He just didn't want to believe it. He really just wanted everything to go back to normal.

He sat in his room tuning his guitar as his tattooed friend and his other friend and room mate came in.

"Alright Toushirou, I have had it with your moping and brooding around" complained his room mate, his face almost as red with anger as his hair color.

"I'm not moping or brooding" replied Toushirou as he continued to tune.

"I'm with Renji on this one, Toushirou. You've got to get over her" Shuuhei said. Toushirou abruptly stopped his tuning when he heard the word 'her'. He then began again after a short moment.

"Look Toushirou, we're playing club Clear tomorrow night, are you up for it?" asked Shuuhei. Toushirou looked at him quizzically.

"Of course I'm up for it" he said.

"Then you better not be in this little mood you've been it for the last couple of days and you have to go to class and stop hiding from the world" responded Shuuhei.

"I'm not hiding!" yelled Toushirou.

"Tch! Then what do you call staying in your room and not even leaving it to go get food, and making me do it for you?" snorted Renji as he laid on his bed reading comic books.

"Fine, I'll go to class" agreed Toushirou. He knew Shuuhei always wanted what was best for him, he was kind of like an older brother in a sense, and he was always watching out for him.

"Good" Shuuhei approved.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon Karin and Tatsuki went to club Clear. Karin was dressed in leather jeans with chains hanging out of the pockets with a white tank top. She was also wearing black combat boots.

She stayed on the sides of the club, not wanting to get caught up in the mellowness of it all. She then was extremely attentive when Toushirou came on the stage. She watched as he led his band through a great song.

From her opinion she knew he wasn't at his best. He wasn't really singing with the feeling she saw him have the weekend before.

* * *

Karin was relieved to see Toushirou in class the next day. She was even happier to see him in the last class of the day. She wanted to say something, and she wanted to apologize. As if it were normal, Karin pulled on his shirt to stop him from leaving the classroom. Now they were the only two left in class.

"What?" he asked harshly and in that voice Karin could tell he had a bad day.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" said Karin. Toushirou then turned to look at her.

"Why should you apologize" he stated, too tired to even make it sound like a question.

"I don't know why _I_ apologized, but you looked like you needed an apology" replied Karin. Toushirou eyes then glared at her coldly.

"Well excuse me if I don't except your sympathies" he glared. Now Karin was beginning to get mad.

"I was just trying to help" explained Karin.

"Well, if I hadn't made myself clear enough already, I don't want nor need your help. Why do you even care?" he replied even harsher than before.

"Because you remind of someone that I love a lot, someone very important to me. I don't want you or anyone for that matter to repeat his mistakes" said Karin speaking of her older brother and a little of herself.

"Well I'm not this person that you love so much, so leave me be" he ordered. Karin just looked at him with an angry I-can't-believe-you face on.

"I only wish I could" she said before leaving the class. She didn't turn back as she left for the soccer tryouts that day.

* * *

Toushirou was lying on his bed looking at the sealing above just thinking when Renji came in.

"Hey, I'm going to go watch Rukia's tryout. Want to come?" he asked. Toushirou just shrugged.

Soon they both left to watch the soccer tryouts.

* * *

**That was the short chapter six of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	7. Her Caring Heart

**This is the seventh chapter of Diamond Academy; I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 7- A Caring Heart

Toushirou followed Renji to the bleachers so they could watch Rukia. Rukia was doing fine, but it wasn't Rukia that Toushirou's eyes fell upon, it was Kurosaki Karin. He wasn't surprised to see her at the tryouts, but he had forgotten that she would show up.

"Go Karin!" Toushirou heard Tatsuki yell. He wasn't surprised the two had gotten so close either, especially when Shuuhei had told him that they had become roommates.

The tryouts then commenced as Zaraki called:

"Let's get it started, you wimps!"

* * *

"Let's get it started, you wimps!"

Karin followed the orders and went to the ball bouncing station. She then grabbed a soccer ball and then kept it in the air by hitting it with her knees, feet, head, chest, ect. She was doing this subconsciously though because she was thinking about how angry she was at a certain white-haired boy.

She still couldn't believe what he said. She was only trying to help. Why did he have to be such a jerk sometimes? It wasn't her fault that Hinamori cheated on him! Then again, Karin was the one that mentioned it… But that still didn't give him the right to yell at her.

"Switch!" she heard Zaraki yell.

Karin then ran to another station where she had to shoot into a goal. She continued to do stations with ease, not even thinking about them to do them. She was just so mad and felt so guilty at the same time.

Soon it was dark out and Karin was on her last station. She and another boy had to pass to each other repeatedly until one was open enough to shoot the goal. Hard part was they had to do it with someone on defense against them. You could only guess who was playing against Karin.

"Guess it's time for us to see who's actually better, wouldn't you say Kurosaki?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Nobuyuki, are you holding a grudge from that thing a week ago?" asked Karin.

"What? Me? Hold a grudge? No way" he said, but Karin knew he still held one, she just hoped no one got hurt because of it.

So Karin and the other boy, whose name was Hojimaru Luka, began passing to each other. Nobuyuki watched them pass, waiting for opening to get the ball. He didn't need to watch to know that Karin didn't have any openings, but he thought maybe she has a weakness when she's doing one on one. He then smirked as he went for an opening.

Karin watched in horror as Nobuyuki got the ball from Luka but at the cost of Luka going down hard on his ankle as he fell. Luka cried out in pain. Karin then ran to his side. Luka grabbed his ankle in pain.

"Let me see it" commanded Karin.

"No way!" yelled Luka as he continued to clutch his ankle.

"Look, if you don't let me see it, it might get worse! Besides, all the medics are on the other side of the field" Karin informed in a stern voice, now getting irritated.

"…fine" he agreed. He then slowly removed his hand and let Karin examine it.

* * *

Toushirou, now sitting by himself on the other side of the field because Renji's cheering for Rukia got on his nerves, watched Karin walk over to her last station of the tryouts.

He was still inwardly mad at the girl. Why didn't she get the fact that he didn't want her help? Why did she even want to give her help, what had he ever done for her?

He then watched as Karin's partner went down and cried in pain. Karin was then at his side in seconds, completely forgetting the ball. She then commanded him to let her look and he, of course, said no. Why did the girl always want to help? Then he saw something in her eyes.

"That's why" he said to himself.

He saw concern. She may have been using a stern voice, but in her eyes it showed concern for the boy's safety. That was why… That was why she just wanted to help… because she cared. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Toushirou as he made this revelation.

* * *

Once Karin was done analyzing the boy's ankle a timid medic finally came.

"It's about time" said Karin as she held out her hand. The timid medic just looked at it nervously.

"Bandages" ordered Karin. The medic the searched through his first aid kit and gave Karin a roll of bandages. Karin then began to rap Luka's angle.

"Alright, it's a pretty bad sprain so stay off it for a good two or three weeks and soak it three to four times a day. Okay?" informed Karin. Luka nodded vigorously. Karin then looked towards the medic.

"What's your name?" asked Karin.

"Y-Yamada Hanataro" he stuttered.

"Alright. Hanataro get him to a bench" she ordered motioning towards Luka.

"Yes ma'am" answered Hanataro before helping the Academy freshman to one of the nearby benches. Karin then turned all her attention to Nobuyuki.

"What the hell, Nobuyuki?!" yelled Karin angrily.

"What? It was just an accident" he said shrugging. Karin the got a mental flashback from when she lost to a bunch of middle school punks and one scraped her knee.

"This just got personal" she seethed. She then ran and dribbled the ball towards him. She then kicked the ball that hit him in the groin. He proceeded to fall to the ground in pain much like Luka did, but Karin wasn't going to help him this time. She then dribbled the ball past him and shot the goal.

She could hear Tatsuki cheering as she went towards the boy still on the ground. She knelt to his height and whispered:

"Accident my ass"

* * *

Karin was the last to get dressed back in her normal clothes and Tatsuki was the first to greet her.

"Karin you were awesome!" praised Tatsuki.

"Thanks Tatsuki" thanked Karin. The two then walked on before stopping, noticing Toushirou in their way.

"Um... I'll meet you in the dorm Karin" said Tatsuki knowing what went down before tryouts. She then left, leaving the two alone for the second time that day.

"Come to yell at me again?" she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry" he muttered. Karin rolled her eyes.

"That's great Toushirou. I'll be leaving now" she said as she walked past him. This time it was him who grabbed her blazer.

"Wait" he called. Karin halted before turning back to him.

"This better be good" she said. She was getting very irritated at this boy.

"I didn't know why you were trying to help. Usually people only help when they want something from me. I didn't think you cared" he admitted. Karin looked at him oddly.

"Of course I cared, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't" she stated. Toushirou looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Well the person I thought cared the most ended up cheating on me, so I'm sorry for not thinking that you, a girl who doesn't even know me, would" he said, though trying to keep his anger in check.

"I understand and I forgive you" she said with a solemn face. She then turned and began to walk away.

"If you really forgive me then will you join me for lunch at the school fountain tomorrow?" he asked. Karin stopped and sighed.

"Sure, why not?" she called back before walking to her dorm.

"Till tomorrow then, Kurosaki" he said with a slight smirk on his face. Karin heard it though and silently smiled to herself.

* * *

**Well that was the 7th chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	8. New Friends

**This is the eighth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 8- New Friends

Karin woke up the next day with Tatsuki walking around already getting ready and looking for something.

"What are you looking for Tatsuki?" asked Karin as she got out of bed.

"A wallet. Have you seen it?" she said as she continued to search. Karin got up and walked the bathroom. There on the counter was a wallet.

"Uh… Tatsuki?" asked Karin.

"Yeah?" replied Tatsuki.

"Is this it?" said Karin as she tossed the wallet up and down. Tatsuki eyes widened as she ran for Karin.

"Yeah, where did you find it?" asked Tatsuki as she took it from Karin.

"On the counter" replied Karin as she turned the shower on.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to put my wallet in my pocket as soon as I put my blazer on so I wouldn't forget" explained Tatsuki as she put her wallet in her blazer pocket.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me" said Karin as she closed the door in her roommate's face.

"Fine I'll let you get ready for your lunch date" stated Tatsuki.

"It's not a date, it's just two people hanging out" proclaimed Karin.

"Yeah, yeah" responded Tatsuki.

Soon the two were ready so they left out the door, Karin with a bag lunch since she wasn't eating in the cafeteria. Karin just wanted walk up the stairs to her first class and begin her day, but someone stopped her from reaching the stairs. It was a girl from Karin's science class that she didn't know.

"You're Kurosaki Karin, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah" replied Karin. The girl then bowed.

"Uh…" spoke Karin.

"Thank you for helping my little brother" she thanked.

"Little brother?" asked Karin confused.

"Yes. My name's Hojimaru Surika" the girl stated. Karin's eyes then widened.

"Oh! You're Luka's sister!" exclaimed Karin. The girl nodded cheerfully.

"Yep. My brothers on crutches but he's getting better thanks to you" Surika thanked.

"It was no problem" said Karin

"Thanks anyway. I'll see you in science" she said before walking off.

Karin smiled at her retreating back before walking up stairs and going to her first class of the day.

* * *

Karin was now walking out of her science class and out to the fountain in the front of the school. She then perched herself on the side, her back resting on the porcelain of the fountain. She looked around to see that everything was really beautiful from the spot she was sitting at. When it wasn't crowded it was actually a very serene place.

There were red rose bushes that she could see even from 60 feet away and there were also tall green trees with white flowers that complemented the red roses greatly.

"So you did come" she heard a voice say. She turned from the beautiful sight to see Toushirou.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said back.

"Toushirou, this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah it's awesome when it's not crowded" he replied as he sat next to her on the porcelain side instead of laying his back against it.

"So why did you want to eat here?" asked Karin as she began to unwrap her bento.

"Because… it has no interruptions" he replied.

"Interruptions?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, no people wanting to be near you because of your looks or smarts or money or power. Everyone usually wants something, except you. I only have a handful of real friends" he stated. Karin looked at him sadly.

"Is that how this school works?" asked Karin. Toushirou gave her a quizzical look.

"Only being friends for benefits, never just because you share common interests, but because you want something from them. Is that how this school works?" asked Karin.

"Sort of. Sometimes that doesn't matter to some people and sometimes that's all some people think about. It's a dog eat dog world" Toushirou answered.

"Survival of the fittest. Yuzu once told me that if the world were just survival of the fittest then what are we, the kill or the killers? Either way no one wins" muttered Karin.

"There's a lot of truth in that. By the way, who's Yuzu?" asked Toushirou.

"She's my fraternal twin" Karin answered.

"Oh… do you miss her?" asked Toushirou.

"Everyday. So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" asked Karin wanting to change the subject.

"Well I once had a best friend who was just as close as a sister" Toushirou commented.

"What happened to her?"

"She became my girlfriend and cheated on me"

"Oh…sorry"

"It's okay; I'm actually starting to get over her"

"Really? What made you just suddenly start to get over her?" Karin asked curiously.

"You" he said looking straight forward. Karin then swore she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. She smiled softly.

"I'm glad" said Karin. Toushirou then looked at her confused.

"I thought you would never get over her" she said smiling brightly.

"You and me both" he commented.

"So what does this make us?" asked Karin.

"What do you mean?" responded Toushirou.

"Where does this put us: enemies? Acquaintances?" Karin repeated.

"Friends" he said. Karin then smiled at the boy.

"Friends" she repeated as though they were signing a deal.

The two then sat and ate, relishing in their new found friendship or for Karin: friendships.

* * *

**Well that was the eighth chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	9. Bonding

**This is the ninth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 9- Bonding

Karin was in her last class fidgeting with her skirt. Toushirou was beginning to get irritated with the fidgeting so he decided he would ask her about it once class got out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're announcing who got on the soccer team today on a list outside the PE hallway" replied Karin.

"So" stated Toushirou.

"So I wonder if I got on the team or not" explained Karin.

"Of course you're on the team, Zaraki-sensei would be an idiot not to have you" Toushirou responded in a matter-of-fact way. Karin smiled before going back to a worried face.

"Yeah, but I have to now for sure" said Karin as she and Toushirou walked out of the classroom.

"Then why don't you just go and find out?" questioned Toushirou.

"Well I will but… um…" then she said something inaudible. Toushirou looked at her oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you go with me okay!" she said she turned around so that he wouldn't see her blushing face. She had just admitted that she needed someone to go with her because she was too nervous to go by herself.

"Sure. Come on" said Toushirou as he began walking towards the PE hallway. Karin just silently followed.

"Thank you" she murmured. Toushirou smiled kindly.

"What are friends for"

* * *

Soon the two were at the list of the people on the soccer team. Karin stepped forward and went down the list hesitantly; it was alphabetical order.

_Karachi Minato  
__Kurisuchi Hojo  
__**Kurosaki Karin  
**__Mikoshi Taro  
__Mikuto Uchou_

"I made it… I can't believe… I MADE IT!!" shouted Karin with joy.

"I told you, you would"shrugged Toushirou. Karin was to busy jumping up and down though to hear him.

"I can't wait for the first practice" commented Karin excitedly.

"Congrats" said Toushirou smirking at her immature behavior.

"Come on. Let's get ice cream to celebrate" said Karin. Toushirou just sighed.

"Fine"

* * *

Soon the two were at the ice cream shop in the mall. Toushirou paid for Karin's ice cream before taking it to her and sitting down across from her in a booth.

"Hey, how come you didn't get your own ice cream?" asked Karin.

"Because I hate sweets and what do I have to celebrate?" he responded.

"You hate sweets, I love sweets" stated Karin.

"Why do you like sweets so much? Did your mother make them for you all the time?" he asked indifferently. Karin stopped licking her ice cream and her face visibly saddened.

"What?" asked Toushirou confused.

"No, my mom… she died when I was three" Karin whispered. Toushirou's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know" he said hurriedly. He couldn't believe what an idiot he was, he wouldn't blame her if she got up and left right now. Thankfully though, she didn't.

"It's fine" Karin said, waving away the comment. Toushirou was still too mad at himself for saying such a thing.

"Do you have a mom?" asked Karin. Toushirou nodded.

"What's she like?" Karin questioned.

"She's always in my business never giving me a break. She's lazy and she drinks with her employees all the time. Mostly though she's always looking out for me like only a mother can" he replied.

"Hmm… so that's what having a mom is like" stated Karin absentmindedly. Toushirou looked at her dreamy state.

"So why do you like sweets again?" asked Toushirou desperately trying to change the subject.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in his room thinking about his newest friend and he went through a list of things he just found out about her today.

He had found out that she had a fraternal twin and had no mother. She also gets nervous but tries to play it off and be cool about it. She loves soccer and sweets and gets excited easily. Lastly, she still smiles even through all the crap she's been through and she has one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen.

"She's definitely an interesting one" he said to no one in particular.

Though he found the thought of seeing her again after what she said about her mother awkward, he still couldn't wait to see what kind of weird unpredictable yet oddly likable thing she'd do tomorrow.

* * *

Karin walked in her dorm to be bombarded with questions from Tatsuki.

"What happened? How was lunch? Was he nice to you? Are you to going out? Why were you here so late? Was he with you?" Tatsuki interrogated straight-faced.

"Tatsuki-sempai, calm down" soothed Karin.

"Tell me what happened" ordered Tatsuki, obviously not calm.

So Karin told her everything even about how he paid for her ice cream. Tatsuki nodded understandingly.

"So it wasn't a date, and your just friends?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah" said Karin. She had only realized at that moment then just how much of a big deal it was.

She was now friends with every girl's dream guy and the great Hinamori's ex. This could be trouble. Oddly though, Karin couldn't care less.

* * *

**Well that was the ninth chapter on Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it. Please Review.**


	10. Dedicated

**This is the tenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you read and like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 10- Dedicated

Karin and Toushirou's friendship had become one of the best friendships that the two had ever had, besides Hinamori and Yuzu. They ate lunch together for the rest of the week. Currently it was Friday and the two were in their last class. Soon, the bell rung for the final time that day. Karin and Toushirou walked out of school together.

"So any plans this weekend?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah, seeing you rock out with your band" answered Karin. Toushirou smirked.

"I'd hoped you would say that" he whispered. Karin rolled her eyes.

* * *

Soon it was the next day and Karin and Tatsuki were just finished getting ready. Karin was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top that showed her curves. She was also wearing her usual converse and a punk studded bracelet dangling off both her petite wrists.

They headed out not a minute later. Once they got to the club the music was pounding and people were dancing. This was Karin third time in Club Clear so she was beginning to get used to it. Tatsuki then took her hand and began dragging her.

"Tatsuki, where we going?" asked Karin and she was dragged through the crowd of people.

"Backstage" answered Tatsuki over the load music. Karin then stopped, causing Tatsuki to come to an abrupt halt.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" asked Karin not wanting to get in trouble. Of course Karin got into trouble a lot, but there was a difference between getting in trouble and looking for some.

"Yeah, come on" said Tatsuki before leaving and Karin just followed after her. Soon they were backstage, but there wasn't much to look at.

They had the instruments of course and the sound systems but other than that everything else had been put up on the stage already. Karin's eye then fell on Toushirou as he tuned his guitar.

He was wearing a white wife-beater and jeans with tears on the knees. He completely had the rock star image. Toushirou then turned from tuning his guitar to look up and see Karin.

"Kurosaki!" said Toushirou surprised as he ran to her.

"Hey Toushirou!" said Karin cheerfully.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Well Tatsuki came back here so I figured I would come back here too" Karin answered.

"Oh, alright. Just don't let yourself be-"

"Excuse me miss. May I see your backstage pass?" asked one of the employees for Club Clear. Karin looked befuddled.

"Umm…" said Karin until Toushirou stepped in front of her.

"She's with me" said Toushirou. The employee then nodded and went off on her merry way. Karin looked at Toushirou.

"That's all you had to say?" she asked.

"Well, when you're with the band or with at least one member of it you can be backstage. Tatsuki and Shuuhei do it all the time and I used to do it a lot with… her" said Toushirou sadly. Karin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about her, and just play your ass off will you" commanded Karin. Toushirou visibly perked up and nodded.

"Your right" he said. Soon the band was ready to play; they got up on stage but before they played Toushirou called everyone's attention. Karin was confused on what was to happen next.

"Alright everybody, before we blow the roof of this place I want to say that I'm sorry about my last performance; I had had a rough week. But there's someone I want to dedicate this performance to" he stated. Karin just continued to watch.

* * *

Hinamori watched her ex-boyfriend in front of the crowd announce that was making a dedication. She then instantly felt smug, knowing it was going to be her.

"You just can't stay away from me can you, Toushirou-kun?" she whispered to herself. Toushirou was her territory so no one could have him, but her. Who else would the dedication be going to?

"The person I want to make this dedication out to is the person that got me back on my feet, who was there for no other reason than just because she cared about me. I want to play this next song out to one of my best friends, Kurosaki Karin" he called. Hinamori felt her once smug face crumble away and was now nothing but pure anger like most of the other fan girls' were.

* * *

Karin's eyes widened in shock as he played the song "what it is to burn" by Finch. The song that was dedicated to her. The song that makes him think of her. She couldn't believe it.

When the song was over Toushirou walked back to the backstage area. Karin then ran up and smiled brightly and at the same time softly.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" she said.

"I know" he said smoothly. Karin smiled even brighter.

"Why?" she asked.

"To let you know that I'm sorry for all the crap that I've said to you. It was also to show you I value our friendship" he explained as he put up his guitar.

"You didn't have to dedicate a song to me to tell me that" she said.

"Again, I know, but I wanted to show you that I really meant it. The only way I knew how was to do it in song" he responded. Karin shook her head in disbelief.

"You're an idiot" she said as she pulled him down by his collar.

"But…" he said, smirking in her face.

"But thank you" she said with a smile before letting him go.

* * *

Hinamori, whom had witnessed the moment between the two thanks to the backstage pass Toushirou had given her while they were still dating, was furious. She was furious because someone was stepping in on her territory. No, the new girl was stepping in on her territory and it had to be stopped.

"Enjoy my Toushirou-kun while you can, Kurosaki" she said darkly before walking back on to the dance floor.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the tenth chapter of Diamond Academy. Stay tuned for the next chapter where everyone finally notices the new friends. Please review.**


	11. Her Happiness Is His Happiness

**This is the eleventh chapter of Diamond Academy; I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 11- Her Happiness Is His Happiness

Karin and Toushirou were walking through school after Toushirou's little announcement. Sure, Karin was glad that she didn't have to hide her friendship with Toushirou, considering he just had to blurt it out for the world to hear, but she didn't enjoy all the glares she was getting. Karin even saw Hojimaru Surika giving her sympathetic looks.

Soon though, it was lunch and just like all their lunches, they went to their place at the fountain.

"Finally" sighed Karin to herself as she sat down. She was always first to the spot.

"What's wrong?" Toushirou asked as he sat down next to her. He was never too far behind.

"Them and their attitude towards me" replied Karin.

"Don't you mean 'us'?" he questioned. Karin shook her head.

"No, Toushirou, I mean me. Everyone loves you; they have no reason to hate you because of what you said. They, however, have plenty of reasons to hate me" she explained.

"Oh right, guess I wasn't thinking about how it would effect you. Sorry" he apologized. Karin sighed.

"It's fine, just think about it the next time you want to make a big announcement" said Karin.

* * *

After school they went to the mall to hang out. Karin just had to change though. She was now wearing black jeans with a white tank top. She was also wearing black, leather, silver stoned bracelets on each wrist. She was wearing black converse as usual. Toushirou shook his head at her attire.

"Why do keep wearing clothes like that?" he asked. He was in jeans with a black polo shirt. He was wearing one of his fancy silver wrist watches with white sneakers. He was perfectly casual with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I just like dressing like this" replied Karin.

"Yeah, like a punk rock star" muttered Toushirou.

"Said the rock star himself" argued Karin.

"At least I can look casual in casual places" he argued back.

"You were raised that way" was all Karin said.

"It has nothing to do with the way I was raised" stated Toushirou.

"That just means it has everything to do with the way you were raised" Karin replied.

"Whatever, so why do you dress that way?" he repeated.

"Because it shows that I'm not your ordinary helpless teenage girl" answered Karin.

"Well it's working. The first day, I thought you were a smartass emo" he commented. Karin smirked.

"I hated stereotypes they gave me when I was in public high school. So when I got to this school I wanted to make a new image" she explained.

"What was the stereotype they gave you?" he asked.

"They called me a punk ass wimp because of _his_ reputation at that school. The teachers were the first to label me" Karin hissed.

"Why would they call you that? What was your brother's reputation?" Toushirou interrogated cautiously. He knew that the '_his_' was Karin speak for her big brother.

"Well this guy, Chad, fought all of his battles. What they didn't know was that he fought all of Chad's battles too. When I tried to tell them that, they wouldn't listen. Even when I got into fights they still didn't change their minds about who I was" explained Karin as her fists scrunched up angrily.

"Well, why do you want to go back to that school after everything they've done to you?" he questioned as they continued to wall through looking for something to do.

"I don't want to go back to that school, I want to go back to Yuzu" said Karin. Toushirou then saw something in a teen's store.

"Just wait right here" he said as he ran into the store.

"Okay…" said Karin. She sat on a bench nearby.

Soon Toushirou came out with hands behind his back. He then pulled his hands from behind his back. It was an all black teddy bear that had a spiked collar with the spikes made out of rubber. It also had matching bracelets and cute little black leather pants with chains hanging out the pockets.

"Thanks for letting me see the real you. This is partly a sorry-for-how-bad-your-day-went-because-of-me gift, but it's also so you never forget what you first looked like to me" said Toushirou. Karin took the bear and busted out laughing.

"It looks just like me" said Karin through chuckles. Toushirou smiled softly at the sight of her holding the teddy bear in her arms tightly as she laughed.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to buy this for me. Why do you keep doing things for me and giving me stuff?" she asked as they drove back in his car.

"Honestly, because you live a hard life" he said as he handled his silver Porsche. Karin looked at him quizzically.

"Hard life? Am I a charity case?" asked Karin angrily.

"No, you live a really hard life, a life that would make any normal person sad" he explained.

"So why should that matter?" Karin asked, more confused than angry.

"I know it's selfish, but I have to see your smile that's why I keep doing things and buying you stuff, so your life can become a little easier and so you will have a carefree smile" he said and Karin could swear he was blushing.

"What?" asked Karin creating a small blush of her own.

"Your smile, how it's so bright even when the worst things happen to you. I kind of adjusted to it; it's that smile that convinced me that you do care. It's not just an illusion. It's the best thing I never knew I needed" he spoke with a small stutter. He didn't want to hide even his most embarrassing thoughts from this girl; she was the only person he couldn't keep a secret against.

"That's weird" stated Karin.

"Yeah, you probably think I'm like a stalker now" he joked.

"No, that someone, outside of my family, would care that much about me and my happiness" Karin added. Toushirou looked over at her clutching her new teddy bear.

"I'll always care, I promise" he said.

"Thank you" said Karin as she tiredly laid her head on his broad shoulder as they drove back to the Academy.

* * *

**Well that was the eleventh chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you loved it. Please review.**


	12. A Dangerous Boy

**This is the twelfth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope I write this well and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 12- A Dangerous Boy

Karin was walking through the halls. It had been two weeks since Toushirou had made his little speech about her smile. Karin had expected guys and girls to come up to her and ask her for the favor of getting in good with the Hitsugaya and his family and just like usual she ignored them. If they chose to get forceful though, Karin would have had to use the knowledge she had from learning all the sensitive pressure point on the human body when working with patients in her father's clinic.

Suddenly a boy walked up to her, a boy she didn't even know. This was the first time a boy had come up to her in a non-threatening, non-arrogant way.

"Um... hi" he said nervously. His brown hair was swaying to one side, just above his eyebrows, his dark brown eyes shining with hope.

"Sup'" said Karin warily.

"Look my name is Hitoma Dareru and I would really like to take you out to dinner" he said in a strangely desperate fashion.

"Why?" asked Karin wondering if he was going to take her to a nice restaurant and be a gentlemen then be a pig and ask her to get him in with the Hitsugaya company, thinking that she owed him.

"Because I like the way you're so smart and how strong you are" he complemented.

Karin looked him up and down. He was tallish and was muscularly toned. He was also somewhat handsome. Beside, even if he did try to pull something those muscles mean nothing when she knew every pressure point in his body.

"Okay. When?" she asked. The boy looked happy at her words.

"This Saturday at seven, I'll pick you up at your dorm" he said before running off.

* * *

"You what?!" Toushirou shouted.

"I said I have a date this Saturday night" said Karin as she finished up her homework.

Toushirou was in Karin's dorm with the key that she had given him so she wouldn't have to keep opening the door, and in return he gave her a key to his dorm. The two were now finishing their homework for their classes.

"But my band plays Club Clear every Saturday night" complained Toushirou. Karin was then finished with her homework and was now lying on her bed while Toushirou was leaning his back on her bed side.

"Exactly! You play Club Clear every Saturday night, one Saturday out of fifty won't kill anyone" said Karin as she picked up Metallica, her dark black rocker teddy bear.

"But-"

"No buts Toushirou. It's just one little date, just dinner. I promise I'll go the next time, no matter what" said Karin. Toushirou sighed.

"Fine but it just won't feel the same without you, Kurosaki" he said.

"Well if you really feel that way, you can help me pick out which outfit I'm going to wear before you go" she suggested.

"Yeah maybe not" he said causing her to chuckle a bit.

* * *

"Did you do your job?" asked Hinamori.

"Just as you instructed" said Dareru. He was completely different now. His eyes now wreaked of cockiness instead of hope and his voice instead of being strangely desperate it had a certain dark underhandedness to it.

"Good" said Hinamori.

"What do I do now?" asked Dareru.

"You get close to her. She won't know what hit her" said Hinamori evilly.

"And in return I get the partnership of a Hinamori" he concluded.

"And if this goes well you'll get the partnership of a Hitsugaya as well, so don't screw this up" ordered Hinamori.

"Sure thing" he said before leaving to go to his dorm.

"Everything is going as planned" said Hinamori.

* * *

Karin went to science class the next day. She sat next to her new friend, Surika.

"So what's new, Karin-chan?" she asked.

"Well I'm going on a date with this guy… um… Hitoma Dareru I think" she said which caused Surika to give her a surprised look.

"Really?" Surika asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Karin responded.

"It's just I didn't think that Hitoma Dareru would be your type, I thought you would be more interested in someone like a rocker or a, I don't know, punk-ish guy. Someone you can kind of relate to" explained Surika.

"Yeah I know, he was really shy when he asked me out, it was weird. I hate shy guys, but he was so desperate I just really wanted to give him a chance" Karin responded as she watch the clock tick away slowly.

"Shy?" asked Surika shocked. She had heard stories about Dareru and how he only uses people and how nothing was better than benefits. She even heard that he would sell his own arm if it meant some positive publicity for his parents company. She also heard that he was a little of a player when it came to girls.

"Yeah, but-" then she was cut off by the bell.

"Oh crap, I have to hurry and get to lunch I have a little of a far walk" explained Karin.

Surika was told by Karin that she and Toushirou met somewhere in the front of the school for lunch so it was a little of a far walk from their science class that happened to be in the back of the school.

"Yeah, sure. See ya later, Karin-chan" called Surika.

"Alright. Bye Surika!" she shouted back.

Surika then arose from her chair and left at her own pace. She still couldn't believe the Hitoma Dareru: A. would ask shyly and B. would ask Karin out when he should already know that Karin doesn't hold any political value. It was just so weird she couldn't stand it. She had always had a pet peeve for the unnatural.

"I just know he's up to something" she whispered to herself.

She was deeply worried for her friend so she went into full detective mode. She had to find out what was going on and tell Karin. For all Karin knew, it could be a trap.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt" she said to again no one in particular.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the twelfth chapter of Diamond Academy and stay tuned. Please Review.**


	13. Wonderful and Protective

This is the thirteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 13- Wonderful and Protective

Karin was changing through a different array of clothes. From punk ones to cute ones to preppy ones. She just couldn't decide what to wear so she tried for casual.

She was now wearing blue jeans that hugged her hips and a black half spaghetti/thick strap tank top. She wore her black converse and a silver necklace that had a silver soccer ball charm. She also wore her hair in a high pony tail so it went as long as between her shoulder blades and she used a black hair clip to hold her black hair out of her right eye.

"How about now, Tatsuki?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine" groaned Tatsuki.

"You said that about my last four outfits" stated Karin.

"Well, why do you care?" questioned Tatsuki.

"Well, this is my first date with someone with status" answered Karin.

"Everything you wear is black, besides your uniform, and even that has a little black in it" said Tatsuki. Karin looked at herself in the mirror.

"Huh, I guess you're right" replied Karin.

"You need to go to the mall to get some more girly clothes" Tatsuki commented.

"Yeah, but not tonight, he'll be here in an hour" Karin responded before walking towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought Dareru was supposed to be here at seven?" interrogated Tatsuki.

"He is and I'm going to see Toushirou" she said as she left. Tatsuki ran to the door.

"What if lover boy comes early?" yelled Tatsuki.

"Stall him" Tatsuki heard Karin shout down the hall.

"How the hell am I going to stall him?" Tatsuki asked herself as she walked back into her and Karin's room.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting on his bed as he looked at the clock. He had to leave for Club Clear soon but that wasn't what on his mind at the moment. He was thinking about his best friend going on a date. He already felt hostile towards the boy, even though he didn't even know him.

"One thing's for sure, he better not hurt Kurosaki" he said to himself as he stared down at his clenched fists.

He then heard his door open. He looked up to see an angel.

"Wow" he gasped.

"Hey to you too" said Karin as she came into the room and laid down on Renji's bed.

"Kurosaki… you look… wow" he said.

"Don't I know it" she said cockily.

"It's just… I've never seen your hair in a pony tail before" he stated.

"Yeah, well tonight's a special occasion" she said as she sat up to face him on Renji's bed.

"So what brings you here if you have a date in an hour?" asked Toushirou.

"Well I wanted to wish you good luck on your performance since I won't be there" explained Karin.

"Thank you" said Toushirou.

"Yeah but, I do have to go in case Dareru is early" said Karin. Toushirou found himself slightly saddened by this.

"Yeah alright" he said, not meaning to add sadness into his voice.

"Aw come on! Don't be sad!" Karin pleaded.

"I'm not sad" Toushirou sighed. Karin then got an idea.

"Alright, if you're not sad then how about tomorrow we got to the mall, I have some shopping to do and I'll need your opinion on some things" Karin suggested.

"As fun as that sounds-"

"Please!" Karin pleaded using her violet puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine" he said. He always had a weakness for those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Cool, well, I have to go" said Karin as she walked towards the door.

"Okay" he said.

"Good luck" said Karin.

"Yeah, you too" he replied as he watched her leave.

* * *

Karin was walking to her dorm with Dareru next to her after their date. She couldn't say the date was bad, but she'd had better.

All they did was pretty much talk at the restaurant he'd taken her to. Karin, of course, only talked about the necessities of her life that he would need to know: like what classes she has, how nice or bad her teachers were, and her family business; nothing to serious or deep like what she had told Toushirou.

She thought it was still a good date though because Dareru was so nice and caring. He didn't even ask for any favors with the Hitsugaya Company. He was not at all like the rumors that she had heard. Then again Karin herself was an exception to rumors.

"I had a really great time, Dareru" Karin said.

"Really? Me too!" he said. They then got to her dorm's door.

"So what does this make us?" asked Karin.

"Well, I asked you out and we went to dinner and both of us had a great time, I guess that sort of makes us boyfriend and girlfriend" he said shyly as she stepped closer to her.

"Okay" said Karin as she slowly eased up to him. Dareru then leaned down and their lips made contact.

It was a quick kiss, but nice all the same.

"Well I better get some sleep" said Karin before slipping into her dorm.

Karin walked into her dorm and collapsed onto her bed. She then grabbed Metallica and silently fell asleep right then and there. She was soothed by her sweet dreams of Hitoma Dareru.

* * *

**This is the thirteenth chapter of Diamond Academy and I hope you all loved it. Please Review.**


	14. No Regrets

**This is the fourteenth chapter of Diamond Academy celebrating my 100th review to this story. I hope you all love this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 14- No Regrets

Karin was as happy as could be. She had what she proclaimed to be the perfect life. She had awesome friends. She was the star of the soccer team. She had an awesome best friend that was by far the only person she could ever truly be herself with. And on top of all of that, she had an awesome boyfriend. Life was good.

Now, Karin was slipping through a throng of people in the gym dragging Toushirou, and trying to find Dareru. It had been a month since Karin and Dareru had gone out and now they were as close as could be. Karin was now never alone.

She was always near one of her boys. Whether it being Toushirou in the club and at lunch or Dareru in between the hallways and on dates with her. She felt an odd feeling of protectiveness coming from Toushirou as they neared Dareru. He had been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Life sucked for Toushirou on the other hand. He was beginning to pay more attention to Dareru then he does to his music. Hinamori was still trying to get close to him. He could just tell by the way she slips by him in the hallways.

Now, he was being dragged by his best friend to meet her stupid boyfriend. Every time he thought about the two together he couldn't hold his anger back. He hated how they were always close.

He could feel himself radiating off protectiveness which Karin could always tell he was doing. He knew he had been doing it a lot lately.

* * *

"Toushirou what is up with you?" asked Karin as they almost reached Dareru.

"Nothing" Toushirou said nonchalantly.

"Well you better cut the 'nothing' out. I'm beginning to think that Dareru can sense your protectiveness too" stated Karin. Toushirou rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease" he drawled earning him an elbow in the stomach. Karin had left him winded as usual.

"Behave yourself" she ordered.

"I can, can you?" asked Toushirou.

"ha-ha" said Karin sarcasticly.

Soon they bumped into Dareru. The two kissed in front of Toushirou leaving him with a feeling morbid anger and an odd sense of being a third wheel. Once there lips disconnected they sat and watched as Kenpachi Zaraki walked to the central stage.

"Alright maggots, we have a game next week, the one we need to win to get in the championships" sated Zaraki. Multiple screams and shouts were heard. Diamond Academy was indeed very proud of their soccer team in particular since they've been winning a lot lately.

"You all better be there" said Zaraki before leaving the stage. Then after him came Yamamoto saying boring things about how good their exam scores were and things that only nerds would cheer about. Then he said something that peeked everyone's interest.

"So we're having a dance this Friday as a reward for having the best scores in all of Japan" said Yamamoto before leaving the stage allowing kids to leave as well.

* * *

"A dance, huh?"

"Yeah, who are you going to ask?"

"I hope he says yes"

Phrases like these were heard everywhere Karin walked. The school was a buzz after Yamamoto's announcement the next day.

"I don't get why everyone is so into it. It's was just a school dance. They go clubbing on a weekly basis, it's just another party" said Karin.

"You're wrong" said Surika. Karin looked at her bewildered.

"The dances here aren't parties, they're formals. They're like elegant balls were everyone is a prince or princess. The dances here are amazingly decorated with elegant food and things of the such, I think you'd really like it" explained Surika. Karin then found herself in a buzz as well.

"Ok well, do you already have a dress, Surika?" asked Karin.

"No, not yet" said Surika.

"Then why don't you come with me and Tatsuki-sempai?" asked Karin.

"Sure" said Surika happily.

They then had free time in their science class to talk. Karin and Surika continued to talk until Karin's phone rang. Karin took it out and saw it had a text message.

**Its Dar. Meet in room 340 after class**

Karin texted Dareru back that she would come before texting Toushirou that she wouldn't be coming for lunch. Apparently, Toushirou was on a break as well because he texted her back quickly.

**Ill be in my room then if you need me**

Karin texted back before turning to Surika to ask her something.

"Hey, Surika, do you know what room is room 340?" asked Karin. Surika nearly dropped her books in shock.

"Yeah, that's the place where most students go to… um…" stuttered Surika.

"What?" Karin egged on.

"Well let's just say they come in virgins, big smiles on their faces and leave out with just big smiles on their face" hinted Surika. Karin could feel herself blushing at what this meant or could possibly mean.

"Oh…" said Karin.

"Why?" asked Surika. Karin handed Surika her phone and went to her text message from Dareru. When Surika read it her eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Surika, stupefied.

"I think so" said Karin.

Soon, science was over and Karin was going in search of the famous room 340. When she had finally found it she was shaking with either fear or excitement or both.

She slowly opened the door and there was Dareru playing with a condom packet in between his fingers. Karin gulped and closed the door behind her, walking inside.

What was about to happen to her was something she was never going to forget. Not for the same reason you're thinking of though.

* * *

**This was the fourteenth chapter of Diamond Academy and I hope you all loved it. It was pretty much for you guys anyway for reviewing so much. Please review some more.**


	15. When She Falls

**This is the fifteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 15-When She Falls

Karin walked closer to him. Dareru pressed her up against the wall. Karin looked around feeling slightly cornered. She then noticed the room they were in. It was a broom closet, it also reeked of lemon pledge like there was no tomorrow. Karin then felt Dareru plant small kisses on the crook of her neck.

She shivered under his lips. This was not how she pictured herself losing her virginity. She never pictured it though. She could always picture herself getting a degree in medicine or holding a world's soccer championship trophy over her head, but this she had not pictured at all.

She knew though she didn't want it in a broom closet, it made her feel like she was sneaking around. Sneaking around and doing it in a closet made her feel like a dirty whore. Something she refused to be.

She put her hands on Dareru's chest as he stripped off her blazer, throwing it on a broom nearby, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Dareru" she said. Dareru unfortunately for Karin took it as a sign to continue his magic.

He went on unbuttoning her shirt. Karin did not like this at all. She pushed him back.

"Dareru stop!" shouted Karin.

Dareru was pushed back. He was completely taken back by this action. Then he looked at her in a stupefied way.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked to himself. Karin looked at him confused.

"You just won't put out, will you?" he asked. Karin was shocked to hear such words.

"Damn it! All this time wasted!" he said.

"Time wasted? Was all we had together just a way to get some from me?!" Karin asked horrified.

"You think you're good enough for me to sleep with for no reason except that?" he asked cockily as he looked at Karin stripped down to her bra, her shirt hanging off her shoulders. Karin thought for a moment.

"It was for the Hitsugaya Company as well wasn't it?" asked Karin as she looked down feeling pitiful.

"Duh" he said arrogantly. Karin took in a sharp breath.

"All the things we said to each other… it meant nothing to you?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, and by the way, you are so pathetic. 'My brother this' and 'Yuzu that'. Get a hobby" he said. Karin was now feeling her shoulders shake. Karin knew that she was going to cry.

She quickly buttoned up her shirt and got her blazer off of the broom and ran out of the closet. She didn't care if people saw leave the closet. She didn't care if people saw her shirt was ruffled up like she had been throwing it on the ground.

She felt every horrible painful thing she had kept locked in a box deep inside her heart become unlocked. She could feel her control slipping. She had to go to the closest place she could find, his dorm.

* * *

Toushirou was feeling furious as he lay on his bed, looking up at the sealing.

"How could she cancel our lunch meeting?" he asked angrily to himself.

Karin had canceled their lunch meeting, the only time out of class he got to see her. What if she was with Dareru? Just the thought made Toushirou boil with anger.

"That's it-" but he was interrupted when the door opened and closed. Toushirou looked to the door to see Karin standing there shaking.

Toushirou anger evaporated as he jumped to his feet. Karin shut the door behind her. She took a step forward before falling forward. Toushirou caught her, but Karin's weight managed to send him to the ground since it caught him by surprise. Karin was now lying on top of him.

Karin didn't care if they were in an awkward position. She exploded into tears and let everything go: the sadness of having no mom, the loneliness without Yuzu, the anger at her brother for not being with her through those awful days of high school, the betrayal of Dareru, and lastly the furiousness at herself for being so weak. She let everything go.

Toushirou just laid there as his best friend wetted his shirt with her tears. He then moved Karin and himself in a sitting position. Karin didn't even notice because she was crying so hard.

Toushirou watched as the girl who meant a lot to him cried in his shirt. He couldn't believe that something or someone could completely break her into the way she was now.

The crying continued for another fifteen minutes straight. Toushirou's arms were beginning to get tired as it lay around her shoulder and the other around her waist holding her to him tightly to take away her pain and so no one would ever see her in this broken state except him.

Karin's loud and sorrowful sobs then turned into soft hiccups. Toushirou knew that she was done.

"Kurosaki" he said but then thought that after what she just went through she needed to be soothed.

"Karin" he said softly. The name felt foreign on his tongue. "What happened?"

"Dareru was only after having sex with me and getting to your company" she muttered. Her voice sounded so small.

"What?" gasped Toushirou. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Toushirou was never fond of Dareru, but he at least believed that Dareru would not cause Karin that much harm. He was sure that Dareru was true of his words. Now not only did he feel bad for what happened to Karin, he also felt as though it was partly his and his company's fault.

"I'm so sorry" he said in a soothing voice.

Karin didn't move in his arms. They stayed there for what seemed like hours while Toushirou's shirt dried before the warning bell for 5th period went off. Toushirou looked down at Karin. Karin looked up at the boy as well; Toushirou noticed her eyes were now incredibly red.

"Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" he asked. Karin nodded.

Toushirou then picked Karin up bridal style before taking her to her dorm room. When they finally got there Toushirou awkwardly opened the door while still holding Karin. Toushirou then walked in and laid Karin softly on her bed.

"I'll be back after classes are over, okay?" he assured. Karin nodded as her hand lay softly on her pillow.

"See ya, Karin" he said before leaving. As he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway, only one thought crossed his mind:

_You better hope I don't see you today Hitoma Dareru, you better hope_

* * *

**This was the Fifteenth chapter of Diamond Academy; I hope you all loved it. Stay tuned and please review.**


	16. His Caring Heart

**This is the sixteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 16-His Caring Heart

Toushirou was walking through the hallways and he was relieved that there wasn't gossip about Karin. Some people knew, but they knew that Karin was a good person or they didn't want to end up against her and Toushirou himself. Toushirou then went into his next class hoping the day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Dareru was sitting in the library waiting for a certain girl to show up. Suddenly, he heard footsteps which caused him to look up to see Hinamori.

"Hinamori" greeted Dareru.

"Hitoma, I take it you did as you were told" Hinamori greeted back.

"Yes, but I must ask, why? What are you trying to do to Kurosaki?" asked Dareru.

"Oh my simple-minded Dareru, it's elementary. I'm just going to make Kurosaki's life here so miserable that she leaves this school and my Toushirou alone" explained Hinamori.

"That's devious," said Dareru smirking.

"Of course" Hinamori boasted.

"But I am going to get my share, right?" asked the superficial teen.

"We'll see" said Hinamori before getting up and walking out of the library.

"Hmm… I don't like the sound of that" said Dareru as he too went to leave the library.

As Dareru left the library he walked down the hall and then remembered he forgot to go to his first period class to retake a test. He then quickly turned around only to bump into his worst nightmare.

* * *

Toushirou was walking through the hallways still, but found his thoughts wandering.

_I can't believe Karin; the girl who I assumed was hard as nails, cried for that long. She must have been crying for everything: her mom, her sister, and whatever else she's been keeping in until that moment. I admit it's amazing to see her at her weakest, but I hate that she looked so vulnerable. It just makes me so mad,_

He then felt someone bump into him. He looked to see Dareru was the one he had bumped into. Toushirou's face the held a look of pure anger.

_But I know who I can take it out on._

"Wow, sorry Hitsugaya" said Dareru before trying to walk past him. Toushirou's hand pulled back and grabbed him by the shoulder. He held Dareru in that position.

"No, you're not, but you will be" he said before spinning Dareru around and punching him hard onto the ground. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared. The Hitsugaya was never one to resort to violence, but that was before he saw Karin brokenhearted.

"What the hell, Hitsugaya?" called Dareru.

Toushirou picked him up by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you know what you did to her?" asked Toushirou angrily.

"Who?" asked the panicked Dareru.

"Karin, do you know what you did to her? Did you even care?" interrogated Toushirou.

"Oh, to her" he responded in a small voice.

"Yeah, her" Toushirou replied.

"Well, I must have done something pretty bad for you to be this upset" he joked.

Toushirou pulled him forward before banging him back on the wall harshly.

"Screw you" said Toushirou.

"Why do you care this much over some girl, anyway?" asked Dareru.

Toushirou leaned into Dareru until his mouth was right next to his ear.

"She's not just some girl, she's my girl. She's the first one to ever actually care so much. She is one of the most important people in my life, and you broke her heart. You are scum and you are dirt. You have no idea how much damage my company can do to yours" Toushirou explained, his voice sounding like a blade: sharp and deadly. Toushirou then pulled away from the boy and looked him in the eye.

"Now, you listen, and you listen good, lowlife. I don't ever want to see your face near Karin, near me, or near my company, or you'll be sorry, understood?" he asked.

Dareru nodded vigorously.

"Good" said Toushirou before dropping Dareru on the ground. With that he left, people scurrying out of his way.

He had to admit, he felt better.

* * *

Toushirou then went to his room for a change of clothes before going to Karin's room. When he got to Karin's room he unlocked the door and went inside. The lights were still on as Karin was sitting there in her room hugging Metallica tightly.

"Hey" greeted Toushirou.

"Hey" Karin greeted back with a weak smile. Her voice was still a bit hoarse.

"So how have you been holding up?" asked Toushirou as he sat on her bed next to her.

"I've been holding up fine. Tatsuki-sempai heard what happened and I told her how you were coming to stay the night in here, so she went to sleep over at her friend's dorm so you could take her bed" explained Karin. Toushirou nodded understandingly.

"Cool" he said.

"So how was the rest of your day?" asked Karin as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I ran into Dareru…" he said causing Karin to flinch. He mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry" said Toushirou. Karin shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm over him. Tell me what happened" she said, but Toushirou knew she was lying. He knew she needed time to rebuild that wall that kept in all the emotions she's been trying to suppress. He told the story anyway though.

The two talked and talked. They were lying in Karin's bed just talking. Then Toushirou talked and Karin listened. Soon, Karin was asleep and Toushirou would have got up and moved into Tatsuki's bed, but the only way to get to Tatsuki's bed was over Karin and Toushirou didn't want to wake her. Toushirou just decided to stay there in the fear of waking Karin up.

Karin then turned to face him. Toushirou looked at her angelic sleeping face; it held no pain from her heartbreak. He rose up and kissed her forehead before laying his head on her pillow and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**This was the sixteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it and happy thanksgiving. Now, stop reading fanfictions and spend time with the things and people you're thankful for, but before you do that please review.**


	17. The Smile He Made

****

This is the seventeenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 17- The Smile He Made

Toushirou's eyes opened to see the early sun shining through the window of Karin's room. Toushirou for a moment didn't know why he was there, but then remembered sadly before looking down at the girl lying next to him.

Her bed head wasn't as bad as his. Her long black locks of hair were spread over the pillows. He found himself gently smiling at the girl. Then, the alarm clock went off. Toushirou's head snapped up to see it immediately while Karin just groaned before banging her fist on the infernal device.

As Karin got up from bed she turned around to see Toushirou and looked at him confusedly. Toushirou never thought he'd be so happy to see the confused face of the normal Kurosaki Karin, his normal Kurosaki Karin.

"What are you doing in my bed?" asked Karin. Toushirou rolled his eyes.

"You fell asleep on the outer part of the bed therefore blocking me from getting out without waking you up" explained Toushirou.

"Oh sorry, Toushirou" apologized Karin as she walked to her drawer and took out her uniform.

"Yeah, yeah" said Toushirou as he too got his uniform out of his bag.

"Dibs on the shower" said Karin before running in the shower and locking the door behind her.

"Whatever" said Toushirou as he sat on her bed waiting for her to get out of the shower.

As Toushirou sat there he noticed Karin's desk and walked over to it. On it was a picture of her and her sister, a picture of her with her entire family and there was one that he wasn't there before. In a soccer ball picture frame was the picture of the two with they had gone to a photo booth in the mall.

They took just two photos instead of the regular four since they were in a hurry. Toushirou was given one of the pictures while Karin was given another. In his, Karin was behind him on his back, her hands tied around his neck loosely, smiling brightly while he looked up at her, annoyed. Toushirou knew this picture by heart now since he saw it every time he opened his wallet which he proudly placed their picture in.

Karin's however was different from his. In hers, she was hanging off his lap, one hand on his right shoulder to support her, the other flashing the peace mark while she held a big smile. In the picture Toushirou was smirking and had his right eye open. He had even done his own peace mark even though his arms were crossed.

Toushirou smiled at the picture. He then remembered the crying girl from before and his eyes became angry then sad. He would pay anything to never see her crying like that ever again.

While Toushirou was staring sadly at the picture Karin walked out of her bathroom.

"Toushirou I'm done in the shower" she announced.

"Okay" said Toushirou before going into the shower.

* * *

Soon Toushirou was done with his shower and the two were out and off to class. As they walked through Karin felt a little nostalgic about it all. Being back in the school reminded her of when she was last in it. she was not sad or afraid though, not with Toushirou around.

Soon they were in their first class of the day, and when it was over they promised to meet in their usual spot before heading off to their second class. 2nd and 3rd period went by faster than expected for Karin and then she was sitting next to her friend Surika in their 4th period.

"Hey, I heard what happened. I'm sorry" said Surika sadly. Karin flinched.

"It's okay" said Karin. Surika continued to look her sadly.

"So are you still going to the mall with us to pick out some dresses tomorrow?" asked Surika.

"Definitely" said Karin. She wouldn't mind something to get this whole thing off her mind.

"Cool" said Surika.

* * *

Soon 4th period was over as well and everyone left. Karin headed to her and Toushirou's lunch area.

When she got there she saw Toushirou was already sitting down waiting for her. That in it self was a little unusual.

"Hey Toushirou! You're early!" exclaimed Karin.

"I just wanted to make sure your day was going okay" he explained as she sat down.

"It's been going fine, I haven't even seen him yet" said Karin with a hint of sadness in her voice. The two then ate their lunches in silence. Soon they were finished.

"You're really brave" said Toushirou. Karin looked up at him confused.

"How so?" asked Karin.

"When my heart was broken, I thought I couldn't go any lower. My whole world was crumbling before me. I didn't go to school until I was told to," stated Toushirou.

"Toushirou…" said Karin.

"But not you. You cried, you didn't speak, you didn't smile, yet you went to school the very next day without a hint of hesitation. I think that makes you brave" explained Toushirou as he stood up.

He was then tackled by Karin. Her arms rapped around his waste tightly. Toushirou awkwardly rapped his arm across her shoulder.

"You're wrong. I was scared, afraid, lonely, angry, and felt true despair… but… then you came… you saved me from my own sorrow… you made me brave" said Karin.

"That's weird" commented Toushirou causing Karin to look up at him in confusion.

"It's weird?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, that me being content with me being just the way I am depends on you and your bravery and hope depends on me" said Toushirou.

"Yeah" agreed Karin.

"Hey Karin?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah?"

"I know this random, but do you want to go to the dance with me, you know, just as friends?" asked Toushirou. Karin let the boy go and chuckled.

"Sure, sound like fun" she said.

Toushirou looked at her bright and energetic smile and knew that this smile was different from the one in the pictures. This one was his. He had made that smile. It was his and his alone.

* * *

**I hope you all loved the seventeenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I wish you all the happiness it gave you. Please review.**


	18. The Way She Is

**This is the eighteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 18- The Way She Is

Toushirou was still walking to his room, thoughts running through his head.

'_I haven't even seen him yet'_

_I guess he actually obeyed my orders to stay away from Karin. So, why does this leave me saddened? Could it be that Karin's mood affects me this much?_

Toushirou was now resting in is room, waiting for the girl of his thoughts to show up like he knew she would.

* * *

Surika was now walking down the hall, angry. Why was she angry, you ask? Because her really good friend, Kurosaki Karin, had her heart broken. She had heard that Toushirou had beat up on him the day before, but she wanted her own revenge. Not against Dareru, but against the true mastermind.

She just knew there had to be a mastermind behind this. She had looked at Dareru's grades, and there was no way he could come up with this idea of breaking Karin's heart. Why would he even want to? Karin was an awesome girl.

Surika was now in her own room thinking about how in the world she was going to find out who this mystery mastermind was.

She didn't care if it was the last thing she would ever do at this school; she just had to find out what the hell was up on the underbelly of her school.

* * *

The next day Karin was up and ready for class. Toushirou was walking with her and Karin was super excited to be going to the mall with Tatsuki and Surika that evening.

"Do you have to act so excited?" asked Toushirou, smirking down at her.

"Yes" Karin muttered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to the dance with the great Hitsugaya, that's why" proclaimed Karin.

"Hmm… I never knew I was a 'great'" said Toushirou still smirking.

"Oh come on, Toushirou. Everyone knows how popular you are" claimed Karin.

"When did you care about how popular I was? In fact, when did you care about what everyone thought?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's just… we're best friends and all, but… I really like this place, not just you… I really want to belong here" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her, eyes wide.

"No" he said causing Karin to look at him confused.

"It's amazing how blind you are, Karin" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"Don't you know how much we all love you just the way you are?" asked Toushirou.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! Karin, the way you say it, it make you sound like you think your not good enough, that you think that our school was wonderful before you got here and that you ruined it" Toushirou exclaimed as he stopped right in his tracks. Karin stopped as well and looked back at him.

"You don't realize that you're the one that made this school wonderful to begin with. You made this school interesting. I used to skip all the time until I met you. Even before we were friends, before I got to know you, I already knew I wanted to come to school everyday just to see what you'd do next" Toushirou explained. Karin stared at him.

"Toushirou…" she said.

"Don't you dare become one of us, okay?" he asked. Karin then saw it. In his eyes, it almost looked like desperation, like he was desperate to keep her the way she was. Karin smiled softly.

"Alright, but I guarantee that the real me isn't as elegant as you might hope" Karin responded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Toushirou stated as they continue to walk to class.

* * *

Soon school was over and they three girls were headed to the mall to look at outfits and dresses. Even though Karin thought that it couldn't be any girlier, she actually found herself excited.

As they hit the mall they headed to Surika's favorite dress shop. As they walked in a man came up to them quickly.

"Surika-chan, how long has it been?" asked the man.

"Everyone, this is Julian. He's the owner of this shop and a friend of mine" introduced Surika.

"How do you do?" Julian asked the girls.

"Julian-kun, there's a dance at the Academy, need I say more?" she asked. Julian nearly jumped for joy.

"Oh my dear, Surika-chan, you have made me so happy" he said before pulling out what looked to be measuring tape. He then measured Tatsuki and Karin at different lengths.

"Oh yes, we have some work to do ladies" he said before pushing Tatsuki into dressing rooms and throwing in dresses and shoes.

Karin and Surika were waiting outside the dressing room with Julian. When Tatsuki came out in a red dress Surika said she looked gorgeous while Karin said there was something missing, Julian couldn't say he didn't agree.

More dresses and shoes were tried on until they saw the absolute perfect outfit for her. It was a gorgeous black silk gown with long sleeves that went to her knees with cute black strapped sandals. Karin continued to look at it skeptically.

"There's still something missing…" said Karin causing everyone to look at her. Karin then smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, Shuuhei's drool when he sees you in that" said Karin causing them all to laugh. Julian then went silent and turned to Karin.

"Alright your turn, Kurosaki-san" he proclaimed. Karin's eyes widened.

"b-but, what about Surika?" said Karin pointing towards Surika.

"Don't be silly Karin, I came up with what I was going to wear last time I came to the store. It's a gorgeous dark green spaghetti strap dress that goes to the middle of my shins with cute dark green dance shoes. I've been planning this" she said before pushing Karin into a dressing room with the help of her accomplice, Julian.

When Karin finally managed to get out of there, she felt like she had walked down a runway a hundred times.

* * *

**That was the eighteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	19. True Perfection

**This is the nineteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoy this as much I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 19-True Perfection

Karin was walking to lunch as any other student. Today was different though; everyone was busy preparing for the dance tomorrow. Karin was just as busy with school work and dance preparations, but even if she was busy she always made time for her best friend.

"Hey" greeted Karin as she sat next to him on the ground in front of their fountain.

"Hey" he greeted in return as he welcomed her wholeheartedly.

"Alright, what is it today, Toushirou?" asked Karin as she looked at his bento.

"The usual: well done steak" said Toushirou. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Oh right! I forgot to ask you how shopping went yesterday" he stated.

"Oh, it was fine" said Karin as she took a bite from her bento.

"Good. So what does your dress look like?" he asked.

"You'll just have to see when I walk into the dining hall that we're having the dance in" she answered.

"Fine" said Toushirou.

Karin's phone then went off. She answered it and then looked at Toushirou apologetically as she closed it.

"What?" asked Toushirou.

"Well, Surika and I kind of have to finish our science project. I didn't want to finish after science because I wanted to have a lunch with you" said Karin as she got her stuff back into her bag.

"Okay" he said without the sadness he felt inside.

"I'm sorry" she said before leaving and before stopping again and throwing her head over her shoulder.

"Toushirou, wear navy blue with your tuxedo, okay?" she asked.

"Sure" he answered as he watched her leave.

* * *

Toushirou thought about what the dance was going to be like, what his and his best friends' exes would look like, what he should wear, but the most important thing to him was what was Karin going to look like at her first formal party.

As he was about to fall asleep to the sound of his roommate's snoring he found it strange that he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day was even more hectic then the day before. It was endless hair styling and dress fittings for Karin. She apparently had to look absolutely perfect.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"Of course, Karin-chan. You have to look perfect when you make your grand entrance" explained Surika.

"Fine, fine. Just don't go too over board" ordered Karin.

"Karin, you'll be the bell of the ball" said Tatsuki.

"Yeah sure" said Karin sarcastically.

* * *

Toushirou was in his dorm getting on his white tuxedo. Underneath the tuxedo was a navy blue vest and a messed up navy blue tie, just like Karin had asked of him. He was actually curious of what she had worn.

_It being her, she probably wore a navy blue tank top and jeans_

He chuckled openly at his thought. Then Shuuhei walked in to his dorm in a black tux with a black tie.

"Hey" said Shuuhei.

"Hey" Toushirou greeted.

"Dude, your neck tie's all messed up. Let me help" he said as he came over to him and began to tie his necktie the right way. Toushirou was, though he'd never admit it, thankful to the boy for always being there for him.

"So I hear you're going to the dance with Kurosaki-chan" stated Shuuhei.

"Who did you hear that from? Arisawa-sempai?" Toushirou asked sarcastically. It was obvious that the boy's girlfriend had told him.

"How'd you guess?" asked Shuuhei with even more sarcasm than Toushirou.

"So what if I am?" asked Toushirou defensively.

"Hey, I meant nothing by it, it's just… this girl… Kurosaki-chan… she's changing you big time, Toushirou" said Shuuhei. Toushirou just stared at him before a smirk crossed his lips.

"You're right, Hisagi-sempai. I'm glad she is" said Toushirou.

"Me too. Now come on, we have to get to the dining hall" said Shuuhei as he and Toushirou left the dorm.

* * *

Soon the two were in the dining hall waiting for their dates to show up. Toushirou looked at his watch. Apparently, Karin was late, but why should she be?

Toushirou then got some punch to stall time before Karin got there. Then, suddenly the butlers call.

"Ms. Kurosaki Karin"

Everyone turned to see the girl. Everyone wanted to see what the only non rich girl in their school was wearing to a high class dance. What they and Toushirou didn't expect to see was an angel cascading down the stairs of the dining hall. Toushirou nearly dropped his punch.

Down came Kurosaki Karin in a gorgeous strapless navy blue gown that flowed all the way down to her feet and showed her every curve. Karin was also wearing a stunning diamond necklace that she had borrowed from Surika along with the matching bracelet. On her feet she wore shining strappy silver heels, but Toushirou thought the most beautiful thing about her was the fact that she had two curls of her black hair framing her flawless and make-up less face while the rest of her black curled hair was in a high ponytail.

She was by far the most beautiful creature Toushirou had ever seen. She waltzed up to him, an aura of pureness all around her. She commanded all attention, if only for a little while.

"Wow…" Toushirou breathed. It had been all he could muster when had laid eyes on her.

* * *

**This was the nineteenth chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love this chapter and Karin's dress as much as I did. Please review.**


	20. Reunions

**This is the chapter 20 of Diamond Academy. Woo hoo! We're now in the twenties of my story. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 20-Reunions

"Wow..." said Toushirou. Karin looked at him oddly and smirked.

"You didn't think I would look this good, did you?" asked Karin smugly.

"Karin, you look amazing" gawked Toushirou. He knew though that the word amazing did not do her justice.

"Thanks" Karin thanked.

"Well, apparently I'm not the only one to notice" said Toushirou as his gaze shifted from his date to someone else.

Karin followed his gaze to see Dareru. She frowned. He was looking at her with that adoring gaze she knew so well.

"I think he finally realized how stupid he was to let you go" said Toushirou as he glared angrily at the boy.

_How dare he even look at my Kar-… err… my best friend, Karin after he broke her heart!_

"I think you've got a spectator of your own" said Karin.

Toushirou followed Karin's gaze to see Hinamori. He felt anguish, anger, and a slight satisfaction to see her looking at him the way she was, full of obvious jealousy. The two both seemed to be coming closer to them.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Karin as she looked angrily at Hinamori.

_I'd heard she'd done some low things in the past, but how could break this boy's heart? Once you get past the rough exterior he was like a big white teddy bear._

"I think you should go see Hinamori and I should go see Dareru" answered Toushirou.

"Why?" Karin asked puzzled.

"Because lord knows what kind of stuff they could pull on us when we were still vulnerable" he said. Karin stared at him.

_I can't believe he just admitted he was vulnerable._

Karin then nodded. Toushirou was right; she wouldn't be able to even stand and her feet if Dareru said he loved her and missed her. Karin wouldn't allow herself to be taken in to his sick little game once again.

"Alright, and Karin, don't be too hard on her" said Toushirou.

"Don't worry, I will" said Karin before strutting over to Hinamori as Toushirou walked over to Dareru.

* * *

Karin walked up to Hinamori. The attention of everyone with in 8 feet of Karin had eyes on her. She then sideways glanced to all of them.

"Do you mind?" asked Karin, already sick of the ogling.

Everyone soon scattered, not wanting to get on the beautifully dressed soccer player's nerves. Karin's eyes then fell on Hinamori.

"Hinamori" greeted Karin.

"Kurosaki-san, well don't you look stunning" commented Hinamori. Karin paid it no mind.

"This is actually the first time I'm meeting you, isn't it, Hinamori?" asked Karin.

"Yes it is, which brings up the question: why are you here greeting me, when Toushirou and I have been friends forever?" asked Hinamori.

"Because you're a lying, cheating bitch that Toushirou doesn't want to be involved with anymore" answered Karin, arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Kurosaki-san?" asked Hinamori sweetly.

"Well, you'd be the queen of knowing when things are harsh. Seeing as you cheated on Toushirou, I'd say that you **harshly **ripped his heart out then danced on it" stated Karin. She'd had a lot of anger built up from watching her best friend be hurt by such a whore.

"Well, you're the nurse that always has to come to the rescue, aren't you?" Hinamori asked sourly, her sweet tones finally gone.

"What?" asked Karin, thoroughly confused.

"Well, what if Toushirou didn't want you're help to heal his broken heart? Don't you think it's wrong to just move in on a busted heart?" asked Hinamori smugly.

"Puh-lease, I already know he didn't want my help. He couldn't even stand the word 'help' since you ruined kindness for him" stated Karin with even more smugness then Hinamori.

"What are you trying to say, Kurosaki?" asked Hinamori as she closed in on Karin.

"I'm saying **don't** hurt him" ordered Karin. Hinamori let out a dark chuckle.

"You're threatening me? Do you know who I am?" responded Hinamori.

"One, that was not a threat, it was an order. Two, I don't even think you can hurt him, even if you wanted to" said Karin before walking off.

"So you think I'm weak do you, Kurosaki-san? Well, I'll show you just how weak I am" said Hinamori to no one in particular as she began to walk towards Toushirou.

* * *

Toushirou walked up to Dareru. His face was solid and unbreakable.

"Hitoma" greeted Toushirou.

"What is it, Hitsugaya-san?" asked Dareru cowardly.

"Besides following my orders to stay away from Karin and myself, what else have you been up to?" asked Toushirou.

"Just studying and fooling around, you know the usual" said Dareru, no longer afraid.

"And you were just looking at Karin because…?" asked Toushirou.

"She's really gorgeous, I now see how incredibly stupid and horrible I was to let such a beauty go" said Dareru ashamed and embarrassed of himself.

"Hmm… You know if you weren't such a jerk, I would have almost believed you" said Toushirou. Dareru shrugged before heading to the snack table.

_I think that talk I had with him actually did him some good._

Suddenly, music began to play and Toushirou was about to find Karin to ask her to dance when he saw right behind him was… Hinamori.

"H-Hinamori" he said in slight surprise.

"Hey Toushirou-kun, want to dance with me?" she asked.

* * *

Karin was walking to the punch table when she heard music begin. She quickly looked to see Toushirou to ask if he wanted to be her first dance. She was shocked that she saw Toushirou being dragged on the dance floor by Hinamori.

Karin decided to observe this instead of butt in like she was feeling like doing. She saw Toushirou with Hinamori and the weirdest thing was that he didn't smile once.

* * *

"Oh what's wrong Toushirou-kun?" asked Hinamori as they swayed back and forth.

"It just feels different than… before" he spoke.

"We never did talk about that, did we?" asked Hinamori as she held herself close to him.

"There was and is nothing else to talk about" said Toushirou coldly. He refused to let her get to him.

"Come on, Toushirou-kun" urged Hinamori.

"Hinamori" he said in a defiant tone. That's when she knows the line had been crossed and she was not meant to go any farther.

Soon their dance was over.

* * *

Karin watched as Toushirou returned and sat right next to her. He refused to talk about what had happened. Karin didn't push. More songs were played, but Karin and Toushirou continued to sit and just watch.

Once Karin felt that Toushirou might finally be in the mood for a dance a boy was heard over the speakers in the dining hall.

"Alright everybody, it's time for the king and queen's waltz!" exclaimed the voice.

"The what?" asked Karin.

"It's something they do at every dance. They make the most royal looking boy and girl in the entire dining hall and make them dance the waltz, the only couple dancing" explained Toushirou.

"Now our king is…"said the excited voice.

"The prince himself, Hitsugaya Toushirou"

Karin rolled her eyes as Toushirou got up and went to the center of the floor.

"And the queen of our ball is-"

"Hinamori" Karin muttered already knowing as well as everyone else that it would be-

"Miss Cinderella herself, Kurosaki Karin" announced the voice. Karin nearly spit out her punch.

"What?!" said Karin as everyone cheered her on to come to center floor. Toushirou looked back at her with an amused smile and motioned for her to join him. Karin slowly got up and began to walk to the center.

Everyone was hushed as the music began. Toushirou then bowed to her and then took Karin's hand in his. Karin was thankful she had taken waltz lessons with Yuzu so she wouldn't be alone.

They flowed across the dance floor like grace itself. Karin was enjoying the all too short moment. As she looked up at him to see him smirking down at her she realized that she never knew how beautiful his eyes were. She then blushed lightly before looking away from them. Toushirou saw her blush and blushed a little himself.

Soon the dance was over. Karin and Toushirou both found themselves feeling a slight disappointment as they let each other go. They then sat back down, but this time they talked pretty much the whole time.

"I still don't see why they chose me instead of Hinamori" stated Karin.

"Because they see you're as beautiful as I thought you were when you walk through those doors. Great entrance by the way" he commented.

"Thanks, it was Surika's idea" responded Karin.

* * *

Soon, the dance was over and Toushirou and Karin were walking back to Karin's room to see a red scrunchy on the doorknob. Karin sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Toushirou.

"In our dorm a red scrunchy means that she's probably in there with Hisagi-sempai, and I'm betting he's not leaving till tomorrow morning" sighed Karin.

"Ah, well want to sleep in my room then?" asked Toushirou.

"I usually sleep in Surika's, but I guess she's busy right now at the dance cleaning up and I don't have a key, so I could sleep in your room" said Karin.

"Great" said Toushirou.

"Alright then let's go" said Karin.

"Don't you have to get clothes?" asked Toushirou.

"Wherever I go, I go prepared" said Karin as se pulled out a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She also pulled out a pair of capri pants considering that tomorrow was a weekend and students were allowed to wear casual clothing on weekends in school.

"Alright, then let's go" said Toushirou and they were off to Toushirou's dorm, thinking of their special waltz.

* * *

**This was the 20th chapter of Diamond Academy. I made it extra long just for you guys out there that keep saying my last one was too short, I hope this makes up for it. I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	21. What She Makes Him Do

**This is the 21st chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 21-What She Makes Him Do

Karin awoke in an unfamiliar room the next morning. She had expected to see her soccer posters but instead she saw a regular poster-less wall. She then remembered that she had slept in Toushirou's room last night.

Karin tried to get out of his bed only to roll onto Toushirou before hitting the floor beside him. She then also remembered that Toushirou had practically forced her to sleep on the bed while he slept on the floor. Toushirou, unfortunately, was awakened by the drop on to his body.

"What was that for?" said Toushirou angrily as he sat up to look down at Karin's laying figure.

"I told you I wanted to sleep on the floor" complained Karin.

"and I told you no. I will not let a woman sleep on my floor no matter how much she wants to" Toushirou proclaimed.

"You and your stupid morals and ability to be a gentleman" grunted Karin as she got up and headed to her bag to get her capris.

"Well excuse me for being well mannered" said Toushirou as he turned around to let her change in to her capris.

"Whatever. I'm done" said Karin. Toushirou turned back around.

"Good, so what do you want to do today?" asked Toushirou.

"I don't know, I mean usually I do homework, but our teachers didn't give us any so that we could have a stress free dance" explained Karin.

"Yeah, I'm free too until the show tonight" stated Toushirou.

Karin sat down on Toushirou's bed and Toushirou sat next to her and the two began to brainstorm. Suddenly, Karin got an idea.

"Is there a park nearby?" asked Karin. Toushirou thought briefly before nodding.

"Let's go there" said Karin as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Toushirou.

"Well first, you can't go to the park in your Pajamas," Toushirou looked down to see that he was still wearing his light blue pajamas. "And I need to change into something nicer if I'm going outside."

"Fine" said Toushirou as he headed to his dresser to see what kind of outfit he could were to the park while Karin left to go to her dorm to find something to wear as well.

* * *

Toushirou was now walking down the hall of the female dormitory. He was wearing a white dress shirt that had thin black stripes with the sleeves pushed up to just before his elbows and the first button of the shirt was unbuttoned. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans. On his feet were normal black converse shoes.

He then stopped at the door of Karin's dorm and knocks with the knuckle of his index finger.

Karin opened the door not a second later with a white, thin strapped, shirt that began flowing down like a dress from the top of her waist to her mid thighs. She was also wearing jeans and cute sandals. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail revealing her dangling, fake diamond, earrings. In her hand she had a small black purse.

"K-Karin, you look great" complemented Toushirou. He never realized how angelic she looked in white.

"Thanks, you too. Let's go" said Karin.

They then left in Toushirou's car. Once they got to the park Karin ran while Toushirou set the alarm on his car and watched her in amusement. Karin then stopped running and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" he said as he followed after her.

They walked for a little while, Toushirou mind was in another place though.

_It's almost surprising. I would have never walked in this park if it hadn't been for Karin. I knew it was here, but I've never been it before. This girl is making me do things I would have never thought I'd do._

Toushirou hadn't seen Karin stop so he bumped into her. Once he was back to the real world he looked down at Karin.

"Alright Karin, now what's wrong now?" asked Toushirou. Karin turned around to see his face. Her eyes were beaming with joy and excitement.

"Toushirou, it's April" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her quizzically.

Karin just rolled her eyes and said "just look up, stupid".

Toushirou then looked up and his breath was taken away. There were beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Oh yeah, it's that time of the year when cherry blossoms bloom" Toushirou realized.

"Yup" said Karin as she looked at all the cherry blossoms in the trees and the ones that were falling.

"How did you know?" asked Karin.

"Well, I was in the library, so I decided to do a little research of when cherry blossoms, my favorite kind of trees, bloom around here" explained Karin.

"Man, this is awesome" said Toushirou. The wind was playing with his hair and the sweet smell of fresh cherry blossom was everywhere. Toushirou wanted to stay just like this forever. He then looks to his side to see the Kurosaki looking at all the cherry blossom trees in awe. Yes, he wanted to stay this way with her forever.

"Toushirou, come on. Let's go sit down" suggested Karin as they went to sit down underneath a cherry blossom tree nearby.

"So Karin, why cherry blossoms?" asked Toushirou.

"When my mother was still alive and when our family wasn't broken, I saw cherry blossoms for the first time. When I asked mom what they were she said 'they're heaven's flowers'. Ever since then my family and I have always went to see the cherry blossoms every year. This year I thought I would be by myself, but then I thought 'why not have someone close to me come with me?', so why not have you, my best friend" explained Karin.

At that moment Toushirou wanted nothing more than to hug her and the pain away. He also wanted to thank her for choosing him; there was no where he'd rather be. He refused to do so though, he wasn't really one who would show his affections so easily, but this girl made him want to.

Toushirou then saw an ice cream man rolling down the path and Toushirou thought of an idea that would make Karin feel better. He got up and stopped the ice cream man so he could buy a chocolate and a vanilla ice cream cone. Toushirou then came back and gave the chocolate ice cream to Karin. Karin then looked at him, confused.

"I thought you didn't like sweet thing" commented Karin.

"Well, you make do things I thought I didn't like to do" said Toushirou as he took a lick at his ice cream.

_Not bad_

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 21 of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	22. He Shines For Her

**This is the 22nd chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 22-He Shines For Her

Toushirou and Karin stayed and played in that park till the time came where Toushirou had to go to his gig at club clear.

"you ready to go?" he asked Karin as she pumped her legs up and down to go faster on the swings. Karin sighed.

"Yeah" she said as she jumped off the swings and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Let's go then" said Toushirou. He too was sad that he had to leave their park.

* * *

They made their way to club clear in Toushirou's car. Karin just sat there, jealous of him.

"I wish I had a car like this" muttered Karin.

"Yeah, then I wouldn't have to waste as much gas" joked Toushirou.

"Come on, Toushirou! You know my dad is too cheap to by me a car" exclaimed Karin.

"Well, I am the heir of a company that owns at least half of every musical industry, recoding studio, and radio station in the world" explained Toushirou.

"That's another thing! Why is it that you would rather play music then think about how much money it makes?" asked Karin.

"Well I always loved the sound of music. Music is art to the ears and I would rather make art then make sure I get money for it" explained Toushirou.

"That's not something you would hear from the average businessman" commented Karin.

"I know. It's one of the things my father can't stand about me" hissed Toushirou.

Karin knew that Toushirou and his father didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things. She really felt bad about that considering she too did not get along with her father, but that didn't mean they were enemies like Toushirou and his father were.

"So is that what you want to be when you grow up? A musician?" asked Karin, trying to get Toushirou's mind off of his dad.

"Well, maybe… I really want to be a musician, but even though it's boring I also want to be a businessman for my company" answered Toushirou, glad that Karin had gotten his mind off of his father.

"Maybe you can be both" said Karin.

"I don't think I can be a musician and a businessman, Karin" said Hitsugaya.

"Don't worry Toushirou, I'm sure that one day you'll find a way to do both" assured Karin.

* * *

Toushirou and Karin walked onto the backstage. He and Karin saw Shuuhei, Tatsuki, and the rest of the crew already there.

"Hey Tatsuki-sempai" greeted Karin.

"Hey" Tatsuki responded.

"Where were you guys? I thought you weren't going to make it" asked Shuuhei.

"We were watching new cherry blossom trees and played in the park" answered Karin.

"Wait! Toushirou played at a park!" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"What did I say, Toushirou. She's changing you" said Shuuhei.

Karin heard this and became a little confused. She was changing him? It was her that made him do those new things? Sure, some would think this is good, but did Toushirou even want to be changed?

"Time to play, boys" said one of the employees of the club.

"Okay" they said.

"Be right back, Karin" said Toushirou before leaving.

Karin looked at him from backstage. She watched as he played his heart out. He looked excited, thrilled, and happy. Karin hoped with all her heart that he could somehow find a way to achieve his dream of doing both playing music and being a businessman.

* * *

Surika was in the crowd watching Toushirou play amazingly. Her sight then set on the couple talking next to her.

She saw the talking couple was Hinamori and Dareru. They seemed to be arguing over something.

"Your never touching my company, do you hear me?" Surika heard Hinamori hiss before leaving.

Surika knew that if she were to ever find out who had done such a horrible thing as breaking Karin's heart she'd probably have to go to the pawn to see whom was playing the game.

Surika thought up plans to see Dareru on Monday. She needed to find out what was going on. She needed to find out for Karin's sake.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou were riding back to the Academy. Karin kept thinking that she forcibly changed Toushirou.

"Karin, what's wrong?" asked Toushirou.

"Nothing" said Karin.

"I know you better than that. Tell me" he interrogated.

"Well, Hisagi-sempai said that I was changing you" said Karin.

"So?" asked Toushirou.

"Did I really change you? Force you to be something different" she asked.

"Yes, you changed me, but no, you did not force me to change" said Toushirou.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"I changed myself because I wanted to be better. I wanted to be good enough so… so that I could deserve someone like you as a friend" said Toushirou as they stopped at a red light.

"Someone like me?" uttered Karin.

"Someone carefree who doesn't care about what other say or do" answered Toushirou.

"Was that a complement?" asked Karin sarcastically.

"You better enjoy it while it lasts"

* * *

**This was the 22nd chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it as much as I did. Please review.**


	23. She Shines For Him

**This is the 23rd chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 23-She Shines For Him

Surika was walking down towards where she was told Dareru's room had been the next Monday. She then reached the door of his room and softly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard his voice call.

Surika just stood there until the door opened. Dareru was now leaning on the door frame in his uniform seeing as the school day had just ended.

"I have something I want to ask you" stated Surika.

"Yeah, what?" asked Dareru. Surika could tell that he just wanted her to get lost, but that didn't stop her.

"Who told you to break Karin's heart?" asked Surika directly. Dareru's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking-"

"Look let's not delay the inevitable, Dareru. We both know that you would never go out of your way to hurt someone like you hurt Karin. Even though I've heard stories about you and other girls, I know that not even you are that low. So it had me thinking: if not you, then who? That's what I came to find out" explained Surika, cutting him off.

"Your way over your head, kid" he commented.

"One, I'm only a year younger than you, so I'm not a kid. Two, why would you say I'm way over my head?" asked Surika.

"Uh, um, no reason" he answered quickly.

"You say I'm way over my head because you're worried something will happen to me, right?" asked Surika.

"Um-"

"And something might happen to me because whoever's controlling you has a lot of power, enough power to make you a slave in hope of someday being their partner, right?" she interrogated.

"Well-"

"Now, there are several companies that have that much power, but none of them have a grudge against Karin… except for… Hinamori!" exclaimed Surika. Dareru sighed before chuckling.

"You're a sharp one aren't you?" chuckled Dareru.

"So I am right. I was hoping I was wrong" muttered Surika angrily, though she tried to hide it.

"You should very well be mad" said Dareru. Surika looked at him bewildered.

"What?" she asked.

"Your friend was hurt, so it's okay to be mad. I'm sorry" he said as he began to close his door.

Surika stopped his door from closing and said to him with a sincere smile "at least you realized you were wrong, but in the future try to get manipulated so much".

Dareru's eyes widened once again at the girls words. He couldn't believe she didn't hate him like he thought she would.

He watched as she let go of his door and began to walk away. She was nearly 10 feet away when Dareru then flew out of his room.

"Hey! What's your name?" he shouted.

"Hojimaru Surika" she called over her shoulder before leaving the dorm, not catching Dareru's smile.

Surika walked back to the girl's dormitory thinking about how she was to tell Karin such news.

She then decided to tell her after her soccer match the next day. No use distracting her during her big game.

* * *

The next day come up fast, too fast for Surika's taste. After school, most of the students went to the soccer field to see the big game. Some came to cheer, some came to bet on who'd win. It was actually the most excited amount of Diamond Academy students excited over a sports activity since the school first opened.

Karin just walked out of the locker room. She then went to sit on their team's bench. She sat next to Rukia Kuchiki. The two had become really good teammates, almost best friends.

"You excited?" asked Rukia before taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Of course. Today's the day we take the championship" said Karin proudly.

"Yep" agreed Rukia.

"Abarai-sempai seems to be excited for you" said Karin as she saw Renji yelling from the stands.

"Yeah, he's a knucklehead. Anyway, what about you? I've never seen Toushirou at any of our games, but now because of you he's at every one" stated Rukia.

"Yeah, so I've heard" said Karin before they heard the whistle signaling the game was about to begin.

As the match between the two teams had begun Karin realized just how powerful the team she was facing was. She'd make a goal, they'd make a goal. She'd steal the ball, they'd steal it back. Karin was thrilled to actually have a challenge.

Karin and the rest of her team, the Reapers, were on their last legs, but so was the other team. Karin had the ball and the Reapers were up by one. Karin was still pumped, but she was panting as well.

Karin dribbled the ball between her feet. Then suddenly the ball was stolen and Karin watched in shock as the other team's star player kicked the ball into the net, putting the game in a tie. There wasn't much time left and Karin knew she had to get one more point in before the time ran up. She looked up at Toushirou.

He was watching her from the bottom of the bleachers, as if giving her inspiration she needed. Karin watched him give a smug 'you know you can do this' look from behind the cheerleaders who had just done a big flip in the air. Karin then got an idea.

"Rukia" called Karin.

"Yeah?" asked Rukia.

"I got an idea, but I'm going to need your help" replied Karin.

"Help received" answered Rukia. Karin smiled and whispered her plan into Rukia's ear.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Rukia.

The ball was then thrown back into the game. It was passed from one player to Karin. Karin then kicked it 40 feet into the air.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing?" yelled Kenpachi.

"Free styling, Coach. Rukia now!" shouted Karin as she ran towards Rukia.

Rukia cupped her hands and as soon as Karin's foot went into them Karin was launched into the air. Karin then spun in a summersault before opening up and bicycle kicking that ball as hard as she could. Everyone held their breath as the ball flew.

The ball hit the ground right in front of the goalie before it popped up and almost would have hit the goalie in the face if not for the fact that he moved allowing the ball to crash into the net. Karin landed back onto the ground before falling on her butt from coming down so fast thanks to gravity. The whistle was blown not a second later after Karin landed. All of the Reapers and the Diamond Academy students yelled and cheered for joy.

"Nicely done" said Rukia as she held out a hand and helped Karin up.

Soon the students on the bleachers rushed to hug and praise the Reapers. Karin was tackled by congratulations from everyone.

"Not bad, Kurosaki" said Kenpachi.

"Thanks, coach" thanked Karin.

"Karin!" she heard an all too familiar voice shout.

"Toushirou!" Karin called back.

Karin watched Toushirou battle his way through the crowd. When he finally managed to get to her Karin ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. Toushirou wrapped him arms around Karin's waist, picked her up from the ground, and spun her around.

Karin knew that soon she had to let go, but she didn't want to. This was the greatest moment of her life and she wanted him there, with her. Little did Karin know, Toushirou was thinking the same thing. Karin and Toushirou then grudgingly let go of each other and Toushirou put her back down on the ground.

Toushirou then watched Karin and the rest of the Reapers get the championship trophy and take pictures with it. Soon, Karin and Toushirou were taking their leave of the soccer field.

"Karin you were amazing" complemented Toushirou.

"Yeah, well, I got that last move from the cheerleaders" admitted Karin.

"And you managed to pull it off gracefully" added Surika as she stepped into the picture.

"Hey Surika" greeted Karin.

"Congrats Karin-chan" congratulated Surika.

"Thanks" responded Karin.

"Um… Karin can I talk with you alone for a moment?" asked Surika.

"Uh sure. Toushirou are we going to the mall tonight to celebrate?" replied Karin.

"Definitely" said Toushirou before taking his leave, leaving the two alone.

"So what's up?" asked Karin as they headed back to the girls' dormitory.

"Well do you remember what happened 1 months and 9 days from today?" asked Surika. Karin looked at her quizzically.

"Um… wasn't that the day Dareru decided to ask me out on our first date?" asked Karin without a single flinch. She was happy she was starting to get over him.

"Yes and no. yes, that was when Dareru asked you out, but no, it was not him who decided" answered Surika.

"What are you talking about? And no beating around the bush" ordered Karin.

"Alright… Hinamori Momo told Dareru to ask you out and then break your heart. I don't know what her motives are, but Dareru confirmed this was all her doing when I asked him yesterday." said Surika in one breath. She took in air once she was done.

"Are you sure?" asked Karin. On the inside, half of Karin was expecting something like this from Hinamori, but the other half was in shock that Hinamori could be so low.

"Positive" said Surika sadly.

"I think I know what her motives are then" said Karin before angrily stomping to her room leaving a sad and confused Surika in her wake.

* * *

**This was the 23rd chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it. This story will be over very soon, the climax grows closer as the chapters pass. Please review.**


	24. The Obvious

**This is the 24th chapter of Diamond Academy. I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_Flashback_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 24- The Obvious

Karin walked swiftly to Hinamori's room the next day during her lunch instead of eating with Toushirou. She needed answers and she wanted them now. As she got Hinamori's room she banged her clenched fists on her door violently.

"What the hell?" yelled Hinamori as she opened her door.

"That's just what I was going to ask" stated Karin angrily.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" asked an annoyed Hinamori.

"No, what do you want, Hinamori? What do you want from me? What do you want from me so badly, badly enough to send someone to break my heart into tiny pieces?" questioned Karin.

"Would you like to come in, so the whole school won't hear you?" asked Hinamori sourly.

"Fine, but I want an answer" said Karin as she came inside.

"Fine" said Hinamori as she closed the door behind Karin.

"So what's my answer Hinamori? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Because you were on my property" stated Hinamori.

"What?" shouted Karin furious.

"Toushirou! You took Toushirou away from me!" Hinamori shouted back.

"You say that like he belonged to you" said Karin harshly.

"He does" challenged Hinamori.

"You know what, I knew you were a possessive bitch, but I didn't know it was this bad. Let me tell you what I had to go through because of you. I had to heal a broken hearted boy, I managed to heal him, I had to face a broken heart because I healed his, and I had to show someone how completely broken I had become. These are all amazing things for me, and they all came because of you" explained Karin. She felt better somehow from admitting everything, like the steel holding all of her feelings had finally been torn through.

"Then why don't you just leave?" asked Hinamori.

"Because I like it here. I never thought I would, but I do" answered Karin. She felt like all of her secrets, her wishes, and her angst were all being released.

"Cut the crap, Kurosaki. You know you're only staying here for him" stated Hinamori.

"Maybe I am, but it's because-"

"You're in love with him" finished Hinamori.

"What?! I was going to say because you broke his heart" replied a confused Karin.

"It's obviously not about that anymore. I mean, it's been like three months since then. The only reason you're staying now is because you're in love with him" responded Hinamori.

"w-what?" asked a confused Kurosaki. She could feel all her built up anger be released, but be replaced by confusion.

"Seems you're the one who's become a little too attached, Kurosaki" said Hinamori, cocky from the look of confusion on Karin's face. Luckily for Karin though, that hint of smugness was all she needed to get back on track.

"Look, I may or may not be attracted to Toushirou, but it's you who needs to learn let go. Now, if you'll excuse me I have classes to get to" said Karin as she left Hinamori's dorm.

* * *

Karin was now sitting in her room after school thinking. She just couldn't get what Hinamori had said out of her mind. Could she really be in love with Toushirou?

She then began to think about memories of her and Toushirou.

"_Where does this put us: enemies? Acquaintances?" Karin asked._

"_Friends" Toushirou said. Karin then smiled at the boy._

"_Friends" she repeated as though they were signing a deal._

_He was my friend…_

"_Well I will but… um…" then she said something inaudible. Toushirou looked at her oddly._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Will you go with me okay!" she said she turned around so that he wouldn't see her blushing face. She had just admitted that she needed someone to go with her because she was too nervous to go by herself._

"_Sure. Come on" said Toushirou as he began walking towards the PE hallway. Karin just silently followed._

_I was thankful he went with me…_

_Karin's eyes widened in shock as he played the song "what it is to burn" by Finch. The song that was dedicated to her. The song that makes him think of her. She couldn't believe it._

_When the song was over Toushirou walked back to the backstage area. Karin then ran up and smiled brightly and at the same time softly._

"_You didn't have to do that, you know" she said._

"_I know" he said smoothly. Karin smiled even brighter._

_I thankful that he dedicated a song to me…_

"_I'll always care, I promise" he said._

"_Thank you" said Karin as she tiredly laid her head on his broad shoulder as they drove back to the Academy._

_I liked that he would always care…_

"_Alright, if you're not sad then how about tomorrow we got to the mall, I have some shopping to do and I'll need your opinion on some things" Karin suggested._

"_As fun as that sounds-"_

"_Please!" Karin pleaded using her violet puppy dog eyes._

"_Ugh, fine" he said. He always had a weakness for those puppy dog eyes of hers._

_I liked how he fell for my puppy dog eyes…_

"_I'm so sorry" he said in a soothing voice._

_Karin didn't move in his arms. They stayed there for what seemed like hours while Toushirou's shirt dried. The warning bell for 5th period then went off. Toushirou looked down at Karin. Karin looked up at the boy as well; Toushirou noticed her eyes were now incredibly red._

"_Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" he asked. Karin nodded._

_Toushirou then picked Karin up bridal style before taking her to her dorm room. When they finally got there Toushirou awkwardly opened the door while still holding Karin. Toushirou then walked in and laid Karin softly on her bed._

_But I… I loved that he cared for me when I was down…_

"_Hey Karin?" asked Toushirou._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know this random, but do you want to go to the dance with me, you know, just as friends?" asked Toushirou. Karin let the boy go and chuckled._

"_Sure, sound like fun" she said. _

_Toushirou looked at her bright and energetic smile. _

_I love that only he can make me smile like that…_

Karin couldn't believe that Hinamori just might have been right.

"But… It can't be… it just can't" she muttered to herself before the ring of a cell phone rang throughout her room. Karin picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Karin, it's me" said Toushirou's voice over the phone. Karin's eyes widened.

"Hey" said Karin, trying to act normal.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you were alright" he said. Karin felt something when hearing the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Karin.

"Good because I'm coming over so we can do the massive homework we got together" he said. Karin then got the strangest feeling of joy and excitement.

"Okay" said Karin before hanging up.

Karin sat in her room and then it all became so obvious. She did have feelings for Toushirou, and those feelings were obviously love. How could she have been so stupid? Of course she loved Toushirou! She had to tell him how she felt!

Karin's cell phone then rang again. Karin picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked once again.

"Karin-chan?" said the voice. Karin's eyes widened.

"Yuzu?!" she said, surprised.

* * *

**This was the 24th chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it and thank you for my 200 reviews. I love you all. Please review.**


	25. True Information And False Information

**This is the 25th chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 25-True Information And False Information

Yuzu's voice sounded so sweet after everything Karin had to go through. She had forgotten just how much she missed that voice.

"Karin, it's so good to hear from you" said Yuzu.

"Same here, Yuzu. So what's up? Why the call?" asked Karin curiously.

"Well, I've got good news" said Yuzu excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"You're coming back home!" exclaimed Yuzu.

Karin nearly dropped the phone. Did she just hear right?

"What?" asked Karin confused.

"Yeah, dad finally realized that maybe sending you on your own was a bad idea. He'd be willing to let you come back home if you want to. I can't wait till you get back Karin-chan!" Yuzu explained.

"Are… you serious?" asked Karin.

"Of course" answered Yuzu.

"Wow… um…" stuttered Karin.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuzu.

"Nothing, it's just I wasn't expecting to be leaving, so it's kind of a shocker" replied Karin.

"Do you not want to leave, Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu confused.

"I don't know" Karin answered truthfully.

"Well, how about you take tomorrow to decide and on Friday dad will come to pick you up if you still want to go" suggested Yuzu.

"Ugh, I'd rather take a cab" said Karin. She was not interested I riding across the country with her idiot of a father.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see or not see you this weekend" said Yuzu.

"Yeah. See ya, Yuzu" said Karin before hanging up the phone.

Karin then sat in her room, her head spinning. She for the first time didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back home and see her friends and see her twin sister whom she missed, but she also wanted to stay with Toushirou, the boy she loved though she had yet to tell him. Karin was torn.

Karin then heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said.

_Speak of the devil. _Karin thought as Toushirou walked in.

"Hey" he greeted as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Hey" she said back, doing her best to act normal.

Apparently she pulled it off because Toushirou began searching through his bag for the homework they were supposed to be doing.

Karin suddenly felt that feeling of affection when she noticed how close he was to her. Karin then opened her mouth to speak what was on her mind. She had to at least tell him so she could focus on other problems at hand and not his.

"Toushirou, I…" her words then got caught in her throat. Suddenly thoughts started to drift into her head.

_What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he walks out of your room and never talks to you again? What will happen to your friendship if he doesn't feel the same?_

The thoughts got louder and louder in her head.

"Karin" called Toushirou bringing Karin out of her thoughts.

"What?" asked Karin.

"Are you alright?" he asked now genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Karin with one of her bright smiles before focusing on her work.

Toushirou looked at her still slightly worried.

* * *

Once Toushirou had left Karin began thinking about what she was going to do. As she mentally laid everything out in her mind it all seemed to click together in an instant like solving an easy math problem. Karin knew what she had to do.

She had to tell Toushirou how she felt. If he rejected her then Karin would no longer be able to stand it at the academy without him in her life and she would go back home.

Her decision was made. The only thing she had to do now was tell Toushirou how she felt before Friday.

Karin looked at her calendar to see that today was Wednesday.

* * *

Karin spent the next day trying to tell Toushirou what she was feeling, but every time she tried, the doubts would come back. Karin just didn't have enough courage to tell him. She knew had to though, she had to tell Toushirou.

Karin was now sitting on top of her bed until Tatsuki came and knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, I've had it, Karin" said Tatsuki.

"What?" said Karin confused.

"You've been acting weird all day, now spill" commanded Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-sempai-"

"Karin, you've been my roommate for a long time. I think of us as sisters. Sister can always tell each other what's going on, right?" asked Tatsuki. Karin sighed before smiling.

"Right. Okay, I'll tell you" agreed Karin before telling Tatsuki about everything: the call from her twin, the talk with Hinamori, and her inability to tell Toushirou how she felt. Tatsuki took in every word. When Karin was done Tatsuki nodded as if configuring the situation.

"Karin, you're making this a lot harder then it sounds" said Tatsuki. Karin just looked at her quizzically.

"Why don't you just go and tell him, right now?" asked Tatsuki.

"Because-"

"You think he'll reject you right? Karin there is no way that would happen" said Tatsuki. Karin smiled.

"Now go and tell him before I tell him for you" said Tatsuki. Karin nodded.

"Thanks Tatsuki-sempai" said Karin before running to Toushirou's room.

* * *

Toushirou was in his room thinking about Karin.

_She was acting really weird today. I better go see what's up._

Toushirou then got up from his bed and went to his door. When he opened it, to his surprise, Hinamori was outside of his doorway. Toushirou looked at her with a solemn face.

"Toushirou-kun, can we talk? I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I just really need to talk with you" begged Hinamori.

"Fine" he said as she walked into his room and sat on his bed. Toushirou rolled up a desk chair and sat in it backwards, facing her.

"What's up, Hinamori?" asked Toushirou.

"I want to apologize for being such a bad girlfriend. I did really bad things to you. Things I really regret. I want you back though Toushirou" said Hinamori.

"No" said Toushirou, surprised by how adamant he sounded. He felt like he really didn't want Hinamori, like didn't love her as a girlfriend anymore. He wondered what happened to himself.

"Toushirou, I'm sorry… I just-"

"No, I can't go back to you Hinamori" interrupted Toushirou.

"Why?" asked Hinamori desperately.

"Because I don't love you anymore" explained Toushirou. Hinamori felt like she had just been slapped in the face.

"…what?" she asked weakly.

"Here" said Toushirou as he took Hinamori's hand in his and placed Hinamori's hand on his heart. His heartbeat was steady and even.

"I don't understand" said Hinamori.

"Whenever I'm with you my heart always starts beating out of control, but now it's not. That's how I know I don't love you anymore" said Toushirou gently. Hinamori felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach, but oddly enough she felt as though she would go on.

"Maybe it's because… because your heart belongs to someone else" suggested Hinamori.

Toushirou thought about this for a moment.

_Maybe she's right… maybe my heart has a new person it wants to be given to._

"Perhaps your right" said Toushirou. Hinamori then rose to her feet.

"So I guess this is goodbye" said Hinamori sadly.

"I guess so" said Toushirou as he too arose from his chair.

"Maybe once I get back on the right track, we can be friends again?" questioned Hinamori.

"I'd like that" said Toushirou before opening his arms. Hinamori smiled softly before hugging him. Toushirou rapped his arms around her.

"I'll miss you, Momo" he said to her as he held her.

Toushirou then heard the door closed shut. As he looked up he saw nothing but the closed door.

_Probably just Renji._

Toushirou shrugged it off and let go of Hinamori. Hinamori then smiled before walking out of his door. Toushirou then lay back in bed as he began to think of this new holder of his heart.

* * *

Karin was in her room crying as she packed. The scene just continued to play in her head.

_Karin opened Toushirou's door to see Toushirou hugging Hinamori and he said in a gentle voice:_

"_I'll miss you, Momo" _

_Karin shut the door and ran as fast as she could, tears pricking her eyes._

"It looked like he really loved her, Tatsuki-sempai" said Karin. Tatsuki walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Screw him, Karin" said Tatsuki.

"I'll miss you so much, Tatsuki-sempai" said Karin.

"I'll miss you, too" said Tatsuki sadly.

* * *

**That was the 25th chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	26. To Come Home

**This is the 26th chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all really enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 26-To Come Home

Toushirou sat at his desk in his classroom for first period. When he didn't see Karin come to class he became a little worried.

_I wonder where she is…_

When she didn't show up for class at all Toushirou decided to ask her why she hadn't after the class was over.

* * *

Karin continued to pack her things the next morning after calling Surika and telling her the bad news. Tatsuki was helping her pack because her first period was study hall. As they packed the last of Karin's things Tatsuki zipped up her suitcase. Karin set her suitcase by the door and walked back over to Tatsuki.

"I guess this is goodbye" said Karin.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tatsuki replied. Tatsuki had the churns in her stomach that everyone got when they had to say goodbye to a close friend, the churns right before the tears.

"I am really going to miss you, Tatsuki" said Karin, purposely dropping the sempai.

"You better call, do you hear me, Kurosaki Karin!" commanded Tatsuki as tears pricked her eyes.

"Hell yeah" replied Karin hearing the breaks in her own voice.

Karin then hugged Tatsuki. Tatsuki hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that for a little while until the bell for first period to end sounded throughout the halls of the girls' dormitory.

"You better get going. You don't want to miss your cab" said Tatsuki as she tried hard not to let her tears fall.

"Yeah" said Karin as she walked over to the door. She then looked back at Tatsuki.

"I'll see ya around, Tatsuki" said Karin before leaving with her suitcases. Tatsuki watched as the door closed.

"I'll see ya around" she said before picking up her books and going to her second period.

* * *

Tatsuki was walking to her second class and when she saw Toushirou. She glared harshly at the boy before walking over to him to give him a piece of her mind. He didn't see her as she grabbed his blazer, but he definitely noticed when he was pulled to the side of the now empty hallway.

"What's up, Arisawa-sempai?" asked Toushirou as he tried to straighten out his now ruffled blazer.

"Why, Toushirou? Why?" asked Tatsuki angrily.

"That's what I wanted to ask you" said Toushirou.

"Tatsuki-sempai? Hitsugaya-kun?" said a voice. Toushirou looked to see Surika.

"Hojimaru-chan" greeted Toushirou.

"Surika" Tatsuki greeted as well before setting her glaring eyes back at Toushirou.

"What's going on?" asked Surika as she came up to them.

"That's what I'd like to know?" said Toushirou as he looked at Tatsuki.

"What are you talking about? You pulled me, remember" said Toushirou.

"Why are you getting back together with Hinamori?" asked Tatsuki.

"You are?!" asked a shocked Surika.

"No, I'm not" defended Toushirou.

"Don't lie to me. Karin saw you and Hinamori hugging in your room!" exclaimed Tatsuki. Surika was shocked by this information.

"Yeah, because we were saying goodbye" responded Toushirou.

"Huh?" said Tatsuki and Surika.

"Yes, Hinamori and I had a talk about what happened between us. We made a clean brake in our relationship and she hoped maybe when we met again in the future we could be friends; it was a goodbye hug" explained Toushirou.

"Oh… oh no" said Tatsuki.

"Yeah, I know. I better tell Karin about this misunderstanding" said Toushirou as he was about to leave before Tatsuki and Surika stopped him.

"Toushirou, Karin's leaving the school today" said Tatsuki. Surika nodded.

"What?!" said Toushirou franticly.

"Yeah, see, she can't stay here anymore. She's in love with you and she wanted to tell you yesterday, I even gave the pep talk to do so, but then she saw you with Hinamori. She decided she could no longer stay at this school if the boy she loved, but could never have was there" explained Tatsuki.

"That's why she's leaving? Well, it's about time Karin realized she loved you" said Surika.

Toushirou couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew it was time he stop thinking and time he acted.

"Where is she now, Arisawa-sempai?" Toushirou asked in a rushed voice.

"She's probably walking from the front of the school to the cab by now" said Tatsuki.

Toushirou then took off running towards the front of the school. Surika and Tatsuki looked at themselves before nodding and following after Toushirou.

* * *

Toushirou was running, but as he was running he couldn't help but think about the girl he was running to.

_What am I doing? No, forget what I'm doing now, what am I going to do when I get to her? What can I say to possibly make her stay? She loves me, but can I honestly say that I love her back?_

Toushirou imagined a picture of Karin's smiling and happy face when she hugged him. When he remembered what it felt like hugging her, his heart suddenly jump started.

_It's Karin… she's… she's making my heartbeat quicken, but… but that could only mean one thing…_

Toushirou's then began running faster.

_Now I must keep her from leaving._

* * *

Karin packed the last of her things into her cab. She then reached for the handle and opened the car.

"Karin!" a voice yelled.

Karin turned around to see Toushirou running towards her.

"Toushirou?" said Karin confused.

"Karin…" said Toushirou as he caught his breath.

"Toushirou, what are you-"

Toushirou then silenced her talking with his lips as they smashed upon hers. Karin didn't know what had happened, so she pushed away from him even though she wanted to continue.

"What the hell, Toushirou?" she shouted angrily.

"I love you" said Toushirou. Karin's eyes widened.

"What?" she said weakly.

"I love you so much" he repeated.

Karin looked from one sea green eye to the other, searching for any hint that this could be a lie, that it wasn't true. Karin couldn't find anything. She smiled brightly at him before throwing her arms around his neck and forcibly kissing him. Toushirou wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and twirled her around. He had never felt so happy, so complete. He wanted time to just stop so they could stay the way they were forever.

When they finally let go of each other for air, all Karin could do was smile. The cab driver then cut into the moment.

"Hey! Are you leaving or what?" asked the cab driver.

Toushirou looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Nope, I think I'll stay" said Karin and Toushirou smiled brightly for the first time in a very, very long time.

"All's well that ends well" said Tatsuki as she and Surika walked up to Karin.

"How long have you two been here?" asked Karin.

"Since you and Toushirou started making out in front of the school" giggled Surika as a light blush appeared on Karin and Toushirou's cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever. Now help me get some of this stuff out of the car" suggested Karin.

Everyone got a suitcase, and Toushirou had two as they walked to the girls' dormitory. Karin unpacked and her best friends and new boyfriend helped her, and as Karin looked at her room that was now back to the way it was, she laid in her bed and held Metallica close to her. It was the first time in a while that she had ever felt like she was home.

* * *

**This is the 26th chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas. My gift to you was the two kisses between Toushirou and Karin in this fanfic. Please review.**


	27. A Unique Worth

**This is the 27th and last chapter of Diamond Academy. This is the farewell to a beloved story. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Diamond Academy

Chapter 27-A Unique Worth

Karin ran out of her bathroom and began getting ready excitedly. Today was open house, the only day where parents and family members were allowed to visit the students. Karin was excited because she was going to go and show her family her school life. Even her big brother, Ichigo was going to be there!

Karin, now fully dressed in her uniform, went to the huge auditorium where all the parents were being held. She, being the student body vice president, had to be there for the welcoming.

She was determined not to be late for such an occasion as she walked swiftly through the halls. She then saw the student body president, Souma Chikaru, in her view.

"Chikaru-sempai!" called Karin as she ran to her.

"Karin-chan, you're early!" exclaimed Chikaru as she saw her coming.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be late" said Karin.

"Why?" asked Chikaru curiously.

"Well, my family's probably going to stick out like a sore thumb. I just wanted to make a good impression on everyone before they meet my whack-job of a family" explained Karin.

"Well your family sounds very interesting, I can't wait to meet them" said Chikaru.

"Yeah, but Chikaru-sempai, can I ask a favor of you?" asked Karin.

"Sure, Karin-chan" replied Chikaru.

Soon the two were called into the auditorium to do the welcoming. The two stepped on stage in front of everyone.

"Welcome parents and family members, I'm student body president Souma Chikaru" greeted Chikaru.

"And I'm student body vice president Kurosaki Karin. Welcome" greeted Karin.

As Karin had feared, her family was in casual clothing while everyone else was in stylish suits and dresses. It wasn't as bad as she thought though; they almost fit in as far as being normal goes.

Soon the welcoming was over and Karin and Chikaru were waiting by the doors of the auditorium to see their families. Karin then felt a tap on her shoulder. She then turned around to see her brother. She smiled and hugged him.

"Ichi-nii!" called Karin as she hugged the boy. In the beginning she had hated her brother, but they had talked on the phone a lot more often whenever he was on vacation from college. Karin had let her hatred known and slowly changed the hatred to love.

"What's up, Karin?" he asked as Karin finally let go.

"Not much. Oh right, this is my friend Chikaru-sempai" introduced Karin.

"It's a pleasure" she said to the Kurosaki Family.

"I hope you've been taking care of our little Karin-chan" said Isshin earning him a glare from Karin before she saw the principal.

"Yamamoto-sensei!" called Karin. Yamamoto looked over to her and watched as she walked over.

"Well if it isn't the student body president. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Actually there is, but it's a biggy" assured Karin.

"Explain" commanded Yamamoto. Karin smirked before telling him her request.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He went to get it and the instant he opened the door he was suffocated by overly large breasts. Once he was let go he took in deep breaths.

"Oh my little Shirou-chan" gushed the strawberry blonde.

"Okaa-sama" said Toushirou. He then looked past his mother to see his father. He had white hair just like his son, but his hair was straight and his eyes were slits.

"Otou-sama" said Toushirou sternly.

"You haven't changed a bit, Ouji" said the man.

"Now let's not start this again. Shirou-chan, Gin" said the woman, instantly stern.

"Yes, this is a good occasion. Happy Rangiku?" asked Gin.

"I'd be happier if you were actually nice to your son" said Rangiku before turning to Toushirou.

"So honey, why don't we go to your classes. I want to meet that wonderful girl that you keep talking about as well" suggested Rangiku.

"Sure" said Toushirou as they left.

* * *

Karin was walking to her last class after a long and exhausting tour of her school. Why her family was so curious about her school she would never know.

"So what's your last class, Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu. Karin had to admit that her twin was the only highlight of her day so far.

"History" said Karin.

"Is that Advancement Placement, too?" asked Isshin.

"Yep" said Karin.

"When did you become a kid genius?" asked Ichigo.

"When you left for college" said Karin.

As they walked through the hallway Karin saw white hair and did a double take to see her boyfriend with a busty strawberry blonde and a tall white-haired man with slit eyes.

"Toushirou!" yelled Karin.

Toushirou stopped in his tracks, turned to her, and smiled. He waved her over.

"Wait here, guys. I'll be right back!" she told them before leaving. Karin then ran over to Toushirou.

"Hey" she said. Toushirou smiled softly.

"Hey" he greeted back before kissing Karin's forehead.

"Oh Shirou-chan, she's darling!" exclaimed Rangiku.

"Oh right, Karin this is my mother and father" said Toushirou. Karin bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said.

"The pleasure is all ours" said Rangiku before bowing as well.

"So you're dating the student body vice president" concluded Gin. Karin looked up at him.

_So this is Toushirou's father…_

"Yes, I am" said Toushirou as he put his arm around Karin's waist as emphasis.

"Hmm… you're the scholarship student, correct?" he said looking at Karin with eyes open slightly. Karin felt a chill go up her spine.

"Yeah, that's me" said Karin. Toushirou, seeing that she was nervous, held on to her a little tighter. He could visibly see her calming down.

"So in other words you have no company or industry to offer to my son or his company. Seems like the pampered prince got what he wanted and not what he **needed **yet again" said Gin as his eyes shut.

"Otou-sama" Toushirou warned.

"Ouji" Gin replied.

"Gin" Rangiku glared.

"Do you mind if I steal your son for one moment?" asked Karin.

"Not at all" said Rangiku still glaring at Gin.

"Thank you" said Karin before taking Toushirou by the arm and nearly dragging him away from his family.

"Thank you" said Toushirou.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to meet my family" said Karin as she intertwined their fingers.

"How bad could they be?" asked Toushirou.

"I leave that for you to decide" said Karin.

* * *

"I'm back" said Karin. Her family looked up to see her. Karin then noticed Ichigo wasn't there.

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Karin, but her family was ignoring her and looking at Toushirou.

"Is this him, Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu looking at Toushirou. She had heard Karin talk about him but this was her first time meeting him.

"Yeah" said Karin.

"Wow he is cute!" Yuzu giggled.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Ichigo as he walked towards them.

"Where were you?" asked Karin.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Who the hell is he?" repeated Ichigo.

"This is my boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toushirou" said Karin. Ichigo then glared at Toushirou and gave him looks of total disdain.

"When did you get interested in rich snobs, Karin?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin exclaimed.

"So this is your brother. He doesn't look so tough to me" started Toushirou.

"Toushirou!" Karin exclaimed. She really did not want her brother and her boyfriend to fight to the death, at least not on their first meeting.

"Ichigo, will you calm yourself down?" asked Isshin, his face serious.

"You too, Toushirou" Karin warned.

"Fine" both males replied.

* * *

At this time the clubs were performing. They had already had the science club, the drama club, the fashion club, and many others. The music club was performing last.

Karin went on stage to announce the next club seeing as that was her job as vice president.

"Alright, now it's time to hear from the musical department. Performing for them, we have the Rock Souls" announced Karin over the microphone before pulling curtains and showing the instruments along with the rest of the stage.

Toushirou eyes widened. He then rushed up to the stairs of the stage where Karin was leaving.

"Karin, what's going on?" asked Toushirou franticly.

"Well, I asked Chikaru if you could play for the music department seeing as Chikaru-sempai is the president of that club as well. Then I asked Yamamoto-sensei, if he would allow it and he agreed" said Karin.

"Why did you do this?" asked Toushirou.

"Because you deserve a chance to show your father what you love" said Karin with a soft smile. Toushirou sighed, but then smiled afterwards.

"Thank you" said Toushirou.

"Just get up there and show up your dad" said Karin. Toushirou nodded before rushing up to the stage, strapping on his guitar, and getting ready along with his other band mates. Karin went into the crowd so she could get a better view.

"This song is dedicated to my favorite girl in whole world" said Toushirou looking at Karin out of every other girl in the crowd.

Karin then watched as he began to play a slightly slower version "crashed the wedding" by Busted. She knew Toushirou was playing his heart out and she could see kids already dancing to his music.

"Hey Karin!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah" replied Karin.

"I guess that Hitsugaya guy isn't that bad" said Ichigo. Karin knew this was Ichigo-speak for he's a really good guy or He rocks at the guitar! Karin would have taken either one.

"Thanks, Ichi-nii" said Karin. She then saw Toushirou's parents in the crowd and walked over to them.

Gin watched his son. He watched him and he saw the passion in his eyes. How could he have never seen that passion before?

"He needs his music, you know" said Karin as she walked up to him. Gin looked down at her.

"Yes, perhaps he does" he agreed.

"Well done, Karin-chan. You've done the impossible" congratulated Rangiku.

"If there's anything Toushirou needs it's the impossible to become real" said Karin as they continued to watch him.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou were saying good bye to the Kurosaki family at the front of the school after the closing of the open house.

"Take care, Yuzu" said Karin.

"You too, Karin-chan" said Yuzu as she hugged her sister. Soon they let go.

"You better watch over her, Hitsugaya-kun" said Yuzu.

"Without a doubt" replied Toushirou as he took Karin's hand in his.

"But don't watch to closely" said Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii" groaned Karin. Ichigo then kissed the top of her head.

"Be good" said Ichigo.

"I will" said Karin before watching them leave and hearing her father's "Good-bye my precious Karin-chan".

"Oh dad" sighed Karin.

"Speaking of fathers" said a voice from behind the couple. They both turned around to see Gin and Rangiku.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama" said Toushirou.

"Goodbye Shirou-chan" said Rangiku cheerfully.

"Goodbye Toushirou" said Gin. Toushirou gave him a quizzical look as if to ask why his father did not call him "Ouji".

"You're not the pampered prince anymore" said Gin. Toushirou nearly laughed at this.

"It took you to just now realize it?" asked Toushirou. Gin shrugged.

"Better late then never" he said before looking at Karin with a look that said thank you. He then looked back at Toushirou.

"Don't loose this one, Toushirou. She has already proven her worth to me" said Gin before he and Matsumoto took their leave.

Toushirou looked at Karin confusedly and asked "how did you prove your worth?"

"Who knows?" said Karin as the two began to walk back into the school.

"You really helped us out though, my and my father" said Toushirou.

"I'm always here for you" assured Karin as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"And I'll always love you for being there" replied Toushirou as he kissed his girlfriends lips softly.

* * *

**That was the 27th and last chapter of Diamond Academy. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll see you in my next one. Please review.**


End file.
